


Kinktober Prompts

by VoidofRoses



Category: The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Aftercare, Gender Dysphoria, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Panch and José switch around, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Character(s) i should say, positions are varied but bottom!Donald more often than not, there is going to be lots and LOTS of kinky sex so tred at your own risk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofRoses/pseuds/VoidofRoses
Summary: A month long glance into the sex lives of the Three Caballeros, both together and as duos.





	1. Deep Throating/Face Sitting (trio)

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of unrelated (? we’ll see) Kinktober prompts, both early and not (hah, get it?), surrounding the Three Caballeros. Tags will be added as we go. José and Donald are both pre-op ftm, Panchito is post-op ftm. Bird anatomy escapes me so we’re going human anatomy for these anthropomorphic birbs.

They stumbled into the apartment, all hands and mouths and curiosity, the three of them. Donald stood sandwiched between José and Panchito, the taller closing the door and pulling him flush against his body as José ran his fingers through the feathers underneath his shirt. The sounds of the club was still pounding in his head even a block from the scene, but it was slowly fading to the feeling coursing through his body.

Donald had always felt unsure about himself, but around these two, he felt different. Confident. Loved. Selene above, he felt loved. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, he didn’t know, but either way, he loved it. Jose’s beak was pressed into his throat, kissing his way down to the neck of his jacket, Panchito’s hands wandering low to cup his ass, squeezing.

“Ah!”

“ _Sensible, ¿verdad, amor?_ ” Panchito murmured into his ear, hearing a hum to his front that made him look down at José who was looking at him with dark eyes, the smell of tobacco on his breath and a purr in his throat.

“He definitely is.”

Fingers curled around his wrists and José led them away from the door, Panchito bringing up the rear, hands on his hips and nuzzling the back of his neck. They were gentle, roaming and murmuring into his ear. Donald felt weak at the knees, only held up by their touch, and he loved it in spite of his squirming. José tilted his head, kissing him on the beak and helping Panchito tug Donald’s shirt up over his head.

They managed to stumble their way to the bedroom, losing shirts along the way and nearly tripping over furniture. Panchito tilted his head, kissing the side of his neck. “Are you nervous, _patito_?”

“A-a little,” he admitted, tilting his head to the side with a flush on his cheeks.

“It’s okay, _amor_ ,” José purred, fingers dipping along his stomach and running through his feathers. “We’ll take care of you.”

“And feel free to tell us if you’re uncomfortable with anything,” Panchito added, nipping at his shoulder as they stepped around him, gently sitting Donald down on the bed.

Donald flopped back, his hands splaying back behind him and legs opened, face redder than usual as he looked at the two others. He knew about their pasts, knew they were similar to him, but it was different, seeing it unfold in front of him. José pulled his dress shirt off, buttons coming undone one by one before he removed it by the sleeves, proceeding to tug his binder off, cheeks turning rosy. Panchito had already jerked his jacket off on the way into the bedroom, his buckle clinking in his hands as José leaned down to kiss him, tugging him forward.

“ _Você parece adorável, querido_ ,” the parrot cooed, humming in the back of his throat as he motioned for Donald to scoot back and up the bed, which he did so. José crawled forward to follow, tail feathers perked and a look in his eyes as he leaned in to kiss him again, earning a whine as his fingers threaded through the soft down of Donald’s stomach. He kissed down his neck, peppering them against his chest and paunch as his fingers drew down his legs, causing him to yelp as he was jerked forward a bit.

“Zé can be a bit…aggressive,” Panchito whispered in his ear as he took position leaning against the headboard, perched on his knees near Donald’s head. Donald could see the rooster stroke himself outside of his line of vision, unable to help himself as he stared, mouth dry. He knew, but…it was different seeing it up close like this. Inhaling to steel himself, Donald lifted his hand to cup around Panchito’s, earning a soft hum and a flutter of his eyelashes, looking down at him with a half lidded gaze. “You want to try, _patito_?”

He hesitated a little before he nodded, a bit unsure and curious if he could admit it to himself. “It…”

“It’s real,” was the response he got, and the subject was dropped in favour of touches, Panchito tilting his head as he slowly pulled his hand away until Donald was touching him directly, completely fascinated and at the same time aroused. His fingers stroked, gaze amazed at how thick he was already, tongue flicking to lick his beak before he let out a squeak, feeling a tongue swipe him and looking down to see José already half buried between his legs, hands keeping them apart. Another hand threaded through the feathers at the back of his head, then dragged around to cup his face as Panchito’s hips rocked forward, encouraging.

Donald stroked him once, twice, twisting his wrist in a way that he imagined a few times, earning a noise that made him beam. His fingers dipped and brushed along the vein underneath, and he leaned forward, inhaling deeply, hesitant, before he opened his mouth experimentally. He heard he bars of the bed squeak as Panchito clenched his other hand around them, felt his stomach tighten, curious and eager as José sunk his tongue into him, kneading his rump.

Wet noises filled his ears, mouth opening wide around the rooster, bringing him to full erection it felt like, his fingers falling to the base to cup and fondle there. The fingers of his free hand found Panchito’s hip, gripping at feathers as he somehow managed to completely deep throat without gagging, burying his beak into the light red down at the base. He sucked, tongue flicking along and around, the noises above him egging him on as his own knees jerked in José’s hold, hips shifting wildly before he was suddenly pulled off.

Hands pushed him into place, arms pulled behind his head and a belt tied around his wrists, mouth wet as he watched José and Panchito kiss as they switched positions, Panchito taking the rear while José climbed along his chest, situating himself above his face with a smile and a sway of his hips, tantalisingly close. Donald was warm, though whether it was him or the room was another thing altogether, his head spinning with the heat brushing against his mouth. His hands were strung up, clutching the headboard behind him without much else to hold onto with them tied like they were, belt ensuring he wouldn’t be escaping anytime soon even if he wanted to.

José sat above his face, legs quivering and breathing heavily, chest heaving delicately as his hips swayed forward, thighs brushing Donald’s cheeks. He tilted his head back, nose brushing the front as he licked upwards, tongue delving into heat and feeling him shudder. They’d only started half an hour ago and José was so wonderfully wet already, making it easy for Donald’s tongue to flick and slide.

Fingers glided up his legs, alerting him to the presence of the other one in the room, the touch causing Donald to squirm. He’d actually forgotten about Panchito, if he was being honest, too busy enjoying himself with José, and he felt Panchito’s hands cup his ass, lifting his legs and settling in between them. Talented hands ran through his feathers, ghosting over the flesh underneath and dragging agonisingly over his front, drawing Donald’s attention to his own wetness.

“Mmm.” José’s voice brought him back to the bird above, the noise breaking the silence that had happened between them. The parrot rolled his hips, flicking them into the air above Donald’s head as he gyrated against nothing in particular, looking down at him with smokey eyes and a knowing smile. “Good boy.”

The praise sent a thrill through him.

Donald returned his attention to the wet heat in front of him, surrounding himself with that wonderful feeling. His jaw ached from Panchito but he did his best, eyes closing as he tilted his head and resumed his work, tongue tasting as Panchito’s fingers dipped into him, taking over where José had left off, stretching him out. His chest heaved underneath José’s ass, a little unsure, but his body was just as hungry as he was, pressing his heels into the mattress and lifting his hips so that the rooster could slide his knees under, feeling a smack against his ass that made him jerk, tongue sloppy in its movements after.

He felt Panchito push, the motion making him clench before he relaxed, closing his eyes as he distracted himself with José, the parrot’s fingers threading through his head feathers and murmuring encouragement and he was _doing so so well, he was such a good boy_. Donald whined and sucked and licked, lapping at the wet in his mouth and watching José tilt his head back to rock above him, matching Panchito’s pace to distract him.

It was overwhelming. So many things happening, all around him and all hands on him, tugging at feathers and whispers in his ears. Donald clenched and came, unable to stop himself from shuddering at the feeling of it dripping around the cock inside of him. It had been _so long_ since he’d felt this good, this tingly, and yet at the same time, it felt gentle, José’s fingers undoing the buckled belt around his wrists and letting him pull himself forward, burying his face in José’s underbelly and looking up at him before resting back on the bed.

His own hands slipped up the parrot’s legs, tongue flicking out to lick at his beak as he watched José buck, fingers dipping in now and playing with him, his own hips rocking back against Panchito, who felt close if the hands gripping the feathers at his hips was any indication. Sure enough, there was a noise from the rooster as he came, cock already slick from Donald, and it wasn’t long before José was behind him, panting and grinding down into Donald’s hand as he came as well, the slickness running down his palm.

The three birds huffed and heaved, panting softly as the warmth filled the air around them, electrifying it. José and Panchito watched, amazed and mesmerised, as Donald licked at his palm, meeting their gaze and raising an eyebrow questioningly, earning a whistle from Panchito, the rooster letting out a breath and running his fingers through his comb.

“ _Mierda_ …”

He laughed softly, pulling his hand away from his beak with fully flushed cheeks as José pulled back from where he was straddling him, nodding in agreement. “I must say, Donal’, you are full of surprises.”

“Well…” He shrugged, turning his head away, scratching his neck with his clean hand. “It’s not my first rodeo.” That was met with twin “whaaaaaaat”s, and he shrugged, leaning back against the headboard as they scooted closer, eager to hear. “Just…a girl I dated in college liked watching me do that. I figured you’d be like Daisy, maybe.”

“Oh? Are you going to tell us more?” Panchito asked, reclining back against his hands unabashedly naked, pulling José against him even as the parrot leaned forward eagerly, perching his chin on his upturned palms.

“Aw c’mon…”

“Tell tell tell tell!”

Donald sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine. I guess I can tell one story.”

It all started freshman year.


	2. Ass Worship/Begging (DonZe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald and José have some fun while Panchito’s out, since José wants to try something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donald strikes me as someone with a very HUGE praise kink, given his down-on-his-luck canon self. José is too eager to take advantage of it.
> 
> (as a trigger note, there is SOME internal dysphoria in this chapter, so please take care when reading)

Donald felt like he was drowning, out in the middle of the ocean with nothing but a life preserver that was failing him. His hands clenched on the bedsheets, his head turned and mouth wide, drool dripping down from the corner of his beak onto the pillow barely holding his head up, tail wagging on auto. His heart pounded in his chest, heaving against the bed as he bit his bottom lip.

Hands had captured his thighs, spreading them apart, a beak buried deep between them. José had wanted to try something new, and of course, Donald was the guinea pig. Panchito was Selene knew where, and José had taken the ample opportunity to distract Donald from whatever it was he had been doing before. He was so far gone he couldn’t remember what that had been.

José smirked against his thigh, beak shifting enough to let Donald know vaguely what was going on, the curve of it brushing against his heat, breath blowing against him as he pulled back. “You’re so wet, _amor_ ,” José cooed, his fingers trailing inward to play against that sensitive part at the front.

Donald clenched his own fingers in the pillow that he was clinging to like a lifeline, legs trembling as he pouted, hidden against the covers. “T-that’s embarrassing, Zé…”

“Not at all. It’s a beautiful look on you, _querido_.” José’s index and thumb picked and stroked at his clit, tongue poking out to lick and nibble, practically preening him there. Donald shuddered, whining low in his throat as the parrot moved his hand away, pulling his ass apart with both and running his thumbs around the ring there. The duck hunched and arched in alarm, cheeks turning red as he felt José’s tongue reach its target, broad and flat and licking him up like…like _something_.

Donald’s head was too busy losing itself in the sensation to care about words right now.

It was embarrassing to think about because of _what_ , but it was so _so_ good. His stomach heaved, breath warm and eyes just about rolling into the back of his head. Donald rocked, José unable (or unwilling) to stop him from doing so, legs splaying either side of José further, webbed toes curling like his fingers did. He bit the pillow underneath his head, sucking the already wet material in as José did something with his tongue that made him shiver and clench, fingers returning to caress him.

One sunk in, the thumb of his hand swirling around his clit as his finger matched his tongue with its pace, slow and agonising. Donald’s shoulders sunk, levelling with his head as he buried his face, releasing the pillow from his mouth in order to do so. José was making him feel good enough that he forgot he didn’t have the right parts, but that he was worth it no matter whether he did or not. It made him feel loved, wanted, and he buried his face against the pillow enough to pull it over his head, hiding his blush.

“…please…”

José stopped, pausing at the quiet word that reached his ears, tilting his head. “What was that?” he asked, his voice a deep purr as he leaned over Donald, one hand pulling the pillow away.

The duck tilted his head to the side, face fully flushed and voice almost shy as he managed to remember his Portuguese, licking his beak. “ _Por favor, eu preciso de você_ … _por favor, José_.”

“Good boy.”

José leaned forward, nipping his butt and dragging his beak through the feathers there. His fingers dipped in, sinking into heat and wet and twisting in a way that made Donald squirm, voice breaking and eking out of him in response. He was so done, so wrecked, that it didn’t take him long, coming all over José’s hand with a whine.

Donald collapsed onto the bed when José scooted away frown between his legs, his fingers releasing the poor abused pillow from his grasp as he sunk into the mattress. A towel was used to gently wipe him down, sliding between his thighs and up, feeling a kiss being placed at the fleshy end of his tail. He curled up, knees drawing up as José joined him at the head of the bed, reaching down to brush feathers back from where they were haphazardly over his eyes.

“Such a good boy,” José praised, and Donald felt a tingle go up his spine. He shifted closer, tilting his head to rest it against José’s thigh when he was encouraged to, watching the parrot light up a cigar and inhale and exhale smoke like he hadn’t just spent the last hour mercilessly teasing him.

“Did you want me to…” Donald paused, pressing his beak into José’s hip and receiving a chuckle.

“It’s okay, Donal’. I am satisfied as long as you are.” Fingers massaged his scalp, sinking against his white down as he curled against him, hearing him hum a tune under his breath. He could go to sleep like this, exhausted and spent, loved and adored. Donald closed his eyes, feeling José relax against the bedhead.

It didn’t matter who he was. He got the feeling José and Panchito would love him either way.


	3. Sensory Deprivation/Edgeplay (DonZePan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald really is their little guinea pig, but sometimes he wonders.

Somehow it was always Donald that ended up in these situations.

Not that he minded one bit, and it was something they had been talking about for a while now, but at the same time, having his senses taken away from him was kind of intimidating. His hands were tied behind his back, brushing against his tail feathers, a blindfold wrapped around his head obscuring his sight, ears plugged by sound muffling earplugs, beak muzzled shut. He sat on his knees on the floor, carpet digging in the only sensation he could feel.

Panchito and José were somewhere nearby, he knew that much, but where was another question entirely. It was the only thing that kept him from panicking about being exposed like this, with no clothes on to hide himself from prying eyes.

Something dragged up his spine suddenly, causing him to shiver and his feathers to ruffle, arching his back. Hands came to his shoulders to push him back into place, strong but gentle, hinting him to whose they were, before they pulled back and disappeared. Donald got the message, attempting to stay still as the thing was brushed along his collarbone and down between his breast, down his stomach.

It tapped his front, dipped low enough to touch the warmth beginning to seep from him. Donald let out a shaky breath, trying to stop himself from flinching away, shifting his legs open wider when instructed by the tapping of his thighs. It felt like leather, long and thin with a flap on the end that dragged agonisingly up along his clit, lightly smacking him there and sending a delightful tingle through his body. It dipped between, sinking partially into him in a way that made him pant softly, lashes fluttering behind the blindfold.

It was gone as soon as it had appeared, a whine leaving his chest, and then he was left alone again. Selene knew how long for, because Donald didn’t have a way to tell the time. He shifted in his spot, tail wagging every now and then as he tested his limits, the boundaries that he was allowed to cross. No hand came to stop him, and he started to inwardly panic. Had something happened? (Had he done something wrong?) His shoulders hunched, head dropping to his chest. He couldn’t ask because of the damn muzzle, and he couldn’t move because of the restraints.

Donald swallowed down the rising anxiety.

The feeling of a hand against his head caused him to jump, tilting it to its rightful place as the fingers caressed through his feathers there. He fought back the tears threatening the corners of his eyes, feeling a presence next to him and so _so_ grateful that he nuzzled his beak against the leg, the hand relenting just slightly enough for him to do so. It was Panchito from the feel of it, long in the legs as he was, recognising the stroking pattern just from touch alone.

Another hand touched his stomach and crawled up, making him jerk and pull back. Panchito’s hand stilled, just the tips of his fingers massaging his scalp calmly and he could almost imagine the rooster scolding José for scaring him. The hand on his torso rubbed him gently, apologetically, and touched his chest, giving it a squeeze and pushing him in a motion he was familiar with. He felt Panchito leave his side to sit behind him, cradling his head when he was pushed onto his back. Kisses pressed against his thighs, José shifting himself between his legs, spreading them with his own even though they ached already.

The first stroke was blunt and to the point.

Donald made a noise in the back of his throat, pushing his head into Panchito’s stomach as he felt something metal pass along his skin, strong hands keeping his shoulders down. _The knife from earlier_ , the rational part of his brain thought, remembering José showing him the toys they were going to use before he was blindfolded. Part of him had hoped that he wouldn’t use it, but the second stroke of metal against his leg had him second guessing that hope. José followed it with gentle kisses, his thumb wiping along the place where the knife had been drawn, enough to settle Donald’s nerves as he leaned back compliantly against their taller lover.

José was so good, so gentle, that he almost forgot what was happening, his legs held from moving so that he wouldn’t hurt himself or cause the parrot to make a wrong move. He hummed quietly behind his gag, tilting his head to nuzzle Panchito’s arm affectionately as José continued his task, relaxing and tail wagging when he was petted like a common dog. He felt José slide a finger in, feeling the latex gloves that he wore for the occasion as he dipped and twisted before adding another, continuing the knife play with it. Donald could tell from the pure feeling alone that he was wet, causing his beak to flush with shame as they left again, making him feel empty.

The fingers patting his head brushed thumbs over his cheeks, before they reached down to roll him onto his stomach, nose pressed against Panchito’s trail as his hips were jerked back, the muzzle being removed. He gasped, breathing air into his deprived lungs as the torment behind him continued, the knife being replaced by the implement from before. It smacked his vulva, his clit, and he let out a long moan, the earplugs being removed next just in time for him to hear himself so shameless and wanton.

“So eager,” he heard a voice say, a hand gripping his hips to stop him from pushing back. “Have you ever seen him this eager, Panchi?”

“Can’t say that I have,” was the rumbling purr from above him, the fingers on his head pressing down, making Donald’s beak nose his erection. “What do you say, _patito_? Are you ready?”

“ _Please_ ,” he croaked out, voice hoarse from being trapped in his throat. His mouth opened, unable to see in front of him but able to smell just as good, bumping the cock with his beak to find it. He was drooling, feeling José twist his fingers (when had he added a third one?) around inside him. “ _Por favor, señor, déjame_ …”

Panchito clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, threading his fingers through the feathery hair on Donald’s head. “You mustn’t be doing a good job, Zé, he still remembers his Spanish.”

“If you hadn’t distracted me, _diabo_ , I might’ve been able to do more,” José said through gritted teeth, explaining to Donald the long silence between touches before.

“ _Malhumorado_ …for someone who was enjoying himself,” Panchito teased, cupping Donald’s chin and directing him to his cock. Donald opened his mouth obediently, paying no attention to the cussing José was giving Panchito in Portuguese, hearing the rooster laugh before he moaned, huffing out a “ _Buen chico_ ”, as Donald sucked him in.

The fingers left him, making him feel empty as he heard rustling behind him, concentrating on sucking, hollowing his cheeks in order to draw Panchito fully in, nuzzling his upper beak against the light red feathers. Something thick pressed against him, pushing in and causing him to buckle before hands kept him up, encouraging strokes trailing along his throat before reaching behind him to tug the blindfold away.

Stars burst in front of his eyes as Donald blinked, dizzy and heady as he looked up at Panchito questioningly, the taller looking down at him with a smile. José rocked against him from behind, hands gripping his ass to keep himself steady as he pushed and pulled back, and Donald felt his cheeks heat up when he realised that he was wearing a strap on. Strokes to his chin made his eyes flutter, demanding his attention and he went back to what he was doing, pulling his head back slightly to lick a trail along the underside before he dove back down, a noise being pulled from him.

“ _Buen chico_ ,” Panchito praised again, purring deeply as he tilted his head back, smirking at José who grumbled and pushed himself inside Donald all the way to the hilt, causing him to nearly gag. He pulled back again, this time fully off, pressing his forehead against Panchito’s abdomen as the parrot’s pace quickened, thighs bumping Donald’s and a wet squelch noise coming from him. The duck tilted his head back down, licking and lapping at the cock in front of him, sucking the tip into his beak as Panchito reached down, stroking himself at the base.

Donald flinched a bit as thick streaks plastered themselves against his beak, his head pulling back and feeling himself clench as he came, the beak pressed into the middle of his back alerting him to José’s own finish. His ropes were untied as he was set down gently, Panchito pulling a wrist up to kiss as José looked at him, panting and flushed, wiping him with a towel that was so damn soft he thought he could cry.

They took care of him in the aftermath as much as they did beforehand, José rubbing a bit of lotion into his thighs and abused sex as Panchito murmured sweetly into his ear. Donald quivered, his shoulders and thighs shaking from the effort of holding himself up for as long as he did. He reached out to José, drawing him in for a kiss before he broke it off, voice soft.

“I thought you guys had left.”

Panchito and José shared a look over his shoulder, realising what he was talking about, the rooster swallowing guiltily before he tilted his head, nuzzling the top of Donald’s. The parrot sighed, tilting his head to press his beak into his throat. “Never, _amor_. Never, never, _never_. We love you, far too much to leave you.”

They stayed like that for a long while, Donald having trouble quelling the voice in the back of his head that whispered otherwise. He ignored it, favouring basking in the warmth of the two bodies surrounding him instead to care about what that negative part of him thought.

Even if a small part of him did.


	4. Spanking/Mirror Sex (PanDon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald and Panchito have a little time to themselves.

“Open your eyes, _amor_.”

Donald let a noise leave his throat at the suggestion, shaking his head. He was spread wide, bouncing in Panchito’s lap, just the two of them for once, filled to the brim with his hands resting on the rooster’s knees. He knew if he opened his eyes, he’d see himself, thanks to the floor length mirror in front of them.

Panchito had bought it on a whim a few days ago, and first Donald thought it was for some vain kind of reason, or for José, but this was worse, much worse. He didn’t like looking at himself, especially when there was nothing covering him, and despite the gentle touch handling his hips, he wasn’t about to open his eyes.

Until the smack came.

Donald jerked forward, nearly losing his grip on Panchito’s knees and the force causing his lashes to flutter open, a strangled moan leaving him. The beak in his neck curved at the noise, smiling into his feathers, before another smack happened, causing Donald to arch his back, eyes shutting automatically as his head tilted back against Panchito’s shoulder, the noise that left him this time deep and wanton.

“ _Abre los ojos, patito_ ,” was the purr in his ear, and Donald reluctantly let them, his chin tilting back down to his chest as his toes curled into the bedsheets underneath them. He looked, watching his chest heave and move with each roll of his hips over Panchito’s lap, his fingers dragging along his knees in response. His feathers were ruffled, his legs wide and watching the way Panchito’s cock shifted inside him with each breath made him suck air into his lungs.

Panchito’s fingers ran up along his sides, watching the mirror for his reaction to the touch and kissing his neck, resting his chin over Donald’s shoulder as he rocked his hips, causing the duck to cry out. “ _Bonito_ ,” he murmured with a kiss, hands dipping back down to rub over his rump where it was nestled firmly against his abdomen, following the kiss with another to his neck. “ _Magnifico_. Look at yourself, _patito_ , look at the way you open up around me. You’re such a good boy, aren’t you? So good for me.”

The praise wasn’t lost on Donald. Panchito was so sweet to him, he honestly didn’t feel like he deserved it half the time, and yet, he opened his eyes from where they had fluttered closed at the sensation of the cock inside him brushing against his walls. He took the image in again, white feathered hands reaching around to cup at his chest, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Honestly? He didn’t look as horrible as he thought he did.

The glazed look in his own eyes was enough to draw his attention away from the hands teasing his breasts, watching the way his mouth fell open with the noise that came from his chest. He was a mess, sure, but the way Panchito kissed his throat and murmured into his ear, the way his hands took such care of him, it didn’t feel like it. It felt more like someone who was loved, incredibly enough, and Donald’s cheeks flushed as he ducked his head.

“If you keep doing that, I’m going to smack you again.”

He opened his eyes, panting softly as he glanced over his shoulder, able to see the look on Panchito’s face thanks to the mirror. Donald tilted his head, attempted to look proud, and sniffed haughtily. “Is that a threat or a promise?” he asked, shifting so that he could grind down on the rooster.

Panchito’s eyes gleamed at the challenge, squeezing his ass with a grip that sent a thrilled chill up Donald’s spine. “Well you’re just a naughty little _patito_ , aren’t you?” he asked, humming, a hand drawing back to smack him with decent enough strength behind it. Donald arched, a small whine leaving him as he wriggled enticingly on Panchito’s lap, tail flicking against his stomach.

With gentle movement, Panchito briefly lifted Donald off of his cock, cussing under his breath the entire time as he instructed the duck to move onto his hands and knees, keeping him up by the hips when it looked like Donald was going to collapse. He slid back in without much of a problem, Donald wriggling back to meet him at the hilt, a slick noise filling the air before the hands at his hips stopped him from going much further. Donald lifted his head, looking at the mirror questioningly, watching Panchito raise a hand, smacking him across the rump.

His knees nearly buckled were it not for the strong, gentle fingers keeping him up, his hands giving in and Donald crossed his arms underneath, pillowing his head against them. His tail wagged, the next smack being accompanied by a rock into him, fingers soothingly running over the area before he was smacked again, the motions repeated. Donald lifted his hips, attempting to get as much of Panchito inside as he could, fingers scraping the carpet under his head. He could feel drool slipping down his cheek and chin, and he must have definitely looked wanton by now, a glance into the mirror confirming his theory as he was smacked once more, watching Panchito lean down over him, meeting his gaze in the glass.

“I want to hear you, Donal’,” he purred heavily, hands gripping his ass as he pounded into him. He sat back, dragging Donald with him and sitting him into his lap again, one hand underneath his chin as a tongue slipped out, licking the corner of his beak. Panchito’s grip was heavy, making him look at his reflection. “I want you to tell yourself that you look beautiful.”

“I-I…” Donald shivered, whining deep in his throat when his thigh was smacked at the protest. He tilted his head, licking his beak before he managed to whisper out, shame curling in his stomach even though it shouldn’t. “ _Soy hermosa_.”

“I didn’t hear that.” A kiss was pressed to his shoulder, nosing his cheek as he bucked his hips, fucking up into him. “Say it again.”

Donald looked at himself, sitting there on Panchito’s lap, eyes half lidded and glazed, cheeks flushed and beak wet. His feathers were all over the place, mussed and disarrayed in a way that made him look…well…

“ _Soy hermosa_ ,” he managed again, trembling. He wanted to come, badly, wet leaking over what he could see of Panchito’s cock where it sat inside him, and Panchito must have figured it out. He nosed his neck and kissed his cheek, reaching to spread him wider, rubbing his clit.

He came without much prompting and a sob of relief, feeling the other bird not much further behind him. Panchito murmured how good he was into his ear as he pulled out, keeping him in his arms without much trouble, sitting them back against the bed. Hands wandered his body, his tingly, lust fed body in a way that made him shiver, tilting his head to press it against Panchito’s shoulder and avert his eyes away from the mirror.

“You really are beautiful, _patito_.” Panchito kissed the top of his head, hand soothing his aching thighs as he curled against him. “We don’t have to do that again if you don’t want to.”

Donald felt both a wave of relief and regret flood him, nuzzling his beak into Panchito’s neck. “It’s okay if it’s you,” he murmured, closing his eyes.

It really was.


	5. Shotgunning (Don/Zé)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> José shows Donald the fine art of smoking.

Donald didn’t usually like smoke, but there was something sweet and spicy to Brazilian cigars that made American cigarettes smell disgusting. It might’ve been from the time that he spent around José, or it might’ve been that his uncle had smoked the wrong brand when he was a kid. Either way, the scent in the club made his head feel spacey, the atmosphere hazy with smoke.

He leaned against the parrot as he talked to an associate, resting his chin on José’s shoulder as his foot tapped in the air to the beat of the music. He was looked at before José turned his head to apologise, telling them that they should be on their way. His friend shrugged, telling him it was no big deal and that they’d catch up later, getting up from their seat and leaving. His chin was nudged gently, and he nuzzled José’s neck.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Donal’?” José asked, taking a drag from his own cigar as he turned his head, pressing a kiss to his bill. He hummed in response, his hand finding José’s hip and threading his fingers through the feathers there. He felt pleasant, tingly, and Donald was sure it was from the smoke. José dragged his own fingers up Donald’s spine then back down, toying with his wagging tail. “Would you like to try?” Donald opened his eyes from where he’d closed them, pausing to reach, only to have his arm smacked. “Ah-ah. Like this.”

Turning in his seat to face him, José inhaled deeply, lowering his hand and tilting his head, pressing his mouth to Donald’s. Smoke passed between them, Donald opening his beak on take it with a small sigh, relaxing as José draped an arm around his shoulder, leaning in before the kiss broke, eyes fluttering and licking at his beak.

“Nice, no?” José said, purring softly in the back of his throat as his fingers twisted in the collar of his jacket, kissing him again, this time without the smoke. Donald mumbled against it, trailing his fingers along José’s thighs. It didn’t matter that they were in a public place, all that mattered was José in front of him, the parrot tilting his head to take a drag and then resume the kiss. Donald unabashedly climbed into his lap, inhaling the smoke from José’s mouth, fingers sliding up under his shirt, brushing at the feathers there.

The booth was nice, dark, quiet and secluded from prying eyes, giving them all the time in the world under the strobe lights of the club. Donald stayed in his lap for the moment, hands exploring and toes curling, head heavy with the scent of José’s cigar. The parrot drew his hand down, cupping his rump and squeezing, kneading gently and indulging them both with touching his lover. A soft moan left Donald’s mouth, quieted with a kiss as José caressed his front, sliding between his thighs.

“Zé,” he murmured, returning the kiss as a middle finger drew itself over his vulva, causing him to shiver. “We’re…”

“I know,” was the response, a shush noise coming from him as José leaned back, his other hand taking hold of his knee. His finger went from teasing to sinking, feeling Donald clench his legs around his lap. “Be quiet and no one will know.”

Donald bit his bottom lip, shaking his head as it tilted back, hips rocking down on auto. “I don’t know if I can.”

“Then here.” José inhaled smoke, pulling his head down with his free hand to kiss him deeply, his preoccupied fingers shifting around inside of his lover. Donald let a noise leave between their beaks, then quietened, lashes fluttering shut. Selene above, he loved the feeling, but the knowledge of where they were was a bit much, even though the smoke made it easier to relax.

His toes curled, José’s fingers twisting just the _right_ way to make him squirm, thighs tightening around the hand between them. Donald’s tail wagged, noises muffled by the mouth pressed to his as he ground down, pushing and rocking to the point that José didn’t need to move his hand. Smoke passed between their mouths, tongue meeting tongue and tasting alcohol and the cigar in José’s hand. Donald broke the kiss, pressing his forehead into José’s shoulder as he worked hard to get himself off, his face red with shame and arousal.

The hand that squeezed his hip stopped him for a moment, and with a tilt of his head, Donald understood why, keeping still and beak paling as José’s drink was refilled, his fingers brushing through Donald’s tail after the cigar was placed in the corner of his mouth. There was a bit of casual conversation between his lover and the server, the flirty tone of José’s voice obvious and the giggle from her irritating Donald immensely. He rocked his hips forward, just enough to still be subtle if nobody was paying attention.

José’s hand on his hip squeezed again, this time an order, and he stilled, turning his head to huff. The woman left, and José tilted his head to look at Donald with a dark gaze, smacking his rump below the tail. “Naughty,” he murmured into his ear, feeling fingers trailing along underneath his shirt. “You’re such a distraction, Donal’.”

“You’re the one who wanted to do it in the middle of a nightclub,” the duck huffed out, but nonetheless worked to get himself off, hips gyrating down on José’s fingers.

“Mmm, that’s on me.” José dragged a deep breath from his cigar before plucking it to put it out in the tray on the table in front of them, kissing Donald deeply to smother any further complaining his lover might have in his chest. “There’s no need to be jealous, _amor_. I could not get anyone else this wet and willing, this lovely and desirable in these conditions.”

Donald pulled back slightly, his hands coming up to drape his arms around José’s shoulders, rocking down hard to make a point. José laughed softly, kissing him again and twisting his wrist to brush his thumb against Donald’s clit, earning a shudder as his abdomen clenched, coming without much egging on, mostly over the hand between his legs and the cushy seat underneath them. José pulled back and raised his hand to lick it slyly, sucking fingers into his mouth as Donald sat in his lap, panting softly.

“W-well, I _do_ get jealous,” he said, tilting his head to the side and reaching with his hands to pull his jacket around his chest closer, pursing his beak together as he lowered his head, glancing down. “Wouldn’t…wouldn’t you rather someone who actually _enjoys_ being a girl than someone like…me?”

“Look at me, _amor_.” Donald looked at him uncertainly, José cupping his chin and running his thumb along the corner of his beak. “ _Eu te amo_. I love you, you silly little _patito_ , and no other boy _or_ girl will change that. You are you, and I love you for each and every little quirky part of you that makes who you are.”

Donald tilted his head, nuzzling the hand cupping his chin. He couldn’t help the doubts that surfaced every now and then, and the reassurance that José – flirtatious, charming José – loved him no matter who he was, was something that made his skin warm and his tail wag, cheeks flushing.

“Do you understand me, Donal’?” He kissed him, beak turning upward in a smile as he pressed their foreheads together. “Panchito and I know how you feel, and we will help you get through it, _amor_. Just trust that we love you, no matter what.”

“I know.” He sighed, shoulders relaxing as he curled up in José’s arms, tilting his head to rest it on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donald needs to be reassured a lot that there’s nothing wrong with him, and cuddled endlessly. I’m sorry I don’t make the rules.


	6. Daddy/Cock Worship (DonZePan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panchito pays the price for being an overprotective boyfriend.

Panchito was proud of who he was.

In everything he did, in every way he did something, he was proud to be able to look at himself in the mirror every morning as he ran his fingers through his comb, beaming at his reflection. His feathers hid his surgical scars, and the only thing that separated him from other roosters was his height and size.

Nobody could tell the difference, and his differences were to his advantage because people underestimated him.

Like right now.

Someone had seen fit to make a nuisance of themselves on their way home from the nightclub, blocking Donald’s path after José and Panchito had stepped away from him. The slighter duck was hardly intimidating on his own, arms crossed and arguing with the dick that he wasn’t interested. The condor towered over him, easily a few feet taller than Panchito himself, but he still didn’t like it, and he didn’t like the way the condor took hold of Donald’s wrist forcefully.

“He said no,” Panchito said, placing his hand on Donald’s shoulder and squeezing it gently, watching his smaller boyfriend relax ever so slightly.

The condor snorted, tilting his head with a crick in his neck, pulling his hand away and cracking his knuckles. Panchito didn’t need the music inside the club to be quiet to hear him, knowing that look all too well. “An’ what’s a small fry like you going to do about it?”

It was over without much of a beginning.

Panchito had only waited for the first punch to be thrown before he ducked, swinging around and decking the condor with his elbow, before uppercutting him to the chin. The big guy went down instantly after he swept his foot against the lug’s knee, watching him fall with a snort and a rub of his wrists. “Being small’s no problem,” he said cheerfully, turning his attention to look at his boyfriends.

José was giving him a thumbs up, his arm around Donald’s waist and Donald…

He frowned at the look on the duck’s face.

Usually he was good at reading Donald’s expressions, easily the most vocal and vivid out of the three of them, but he met Panchito’s eyes and glanced away, huffing slightly. “I could’ve taken care of him,” he said, and the street was light enough that Panchito could see the blush on Donald’s cheeks. He shared a look with José, who shrugged his shoulders – they both knew about Donald’s time in the navy, no doubt he could’ve taken him on if he wanted. There wasn’t any venom behind his words, though, and the rooster stepped forward, kissing his forehead.

“I know, _patito_.” Panchito lifted his hand, thumbing Donald’s cheek lovingly. “I’ll let you do what you want to me when we get home, okay?”

Donald pursed his mouth together before nodding, huffing a small sigh before standing on his tiptoes to kiss Panchito on the rooster’s beak. They had that in agreement, that if one was particularly upsetting, that the other could do anything they wanted. “Okay,” he finally said, curling his fingers in Panchito’s hand.

The walk back to the apartment was more pleasant after that, José and Donald walking ahead of him talking in low voices, hands clasped together. Panchito tilted his head where it rested against his crossed arms, watching the way tails shifted, the glances over their shoulders at him. Donald wasn’t much of a problem on his own, but José…José knew things. The parrot was devious when it came to sex, and with the sly smile he was giving him, Panchito knew he was in for a hell of a session.

They had barely gotten through the door when Donald turned around to look at him, trapping him against it with a chaste kiss to his mouth. Panchito relented easily, lifting his hands to curl his fingers through the feathers at his hips, only to have them gently pushed down, captured in the duck’s. Donald’s hands trailed up his forearms and biceps, his beak pressed into the curve of Panchito’s neck as he hummed, hips brushing hips.

A hand drew up his spine and Donald tilted his head to kiss José, their smaller lover cupping Donald’s chin as they kissed, the motion making Donald press back against Panchito, who kept his hands down just in case they were going to be denied again. José’s fingers tapped the middle of Donald’s back, and the duck shifted, reaching with him to take Panchito by the wrists and lead him in.

They were definitely up to something.

With a look, he was shoved to sit on the bed, only for the two smaller birds to turn to each other. The next kiss was tender, fingers deftly removing each other’s shirts with a tug and a retreat from it before they kissed again, and Panchito could definitely see tongues, Donald draping his arms over José’s shoulders while the parrot kissed his neck, his shoulder and his collarbone. He vaguely wondered if he’d get into trouble for palming himself through his jeans, because he was definitely starting to become aroused. Watching José kiss and manhandle their boyfriend was a nice sight, and Panchito realised with a blink that they were looking at him.

“Guys?” He tilted his head, opening his mouth before a finger placed itself on it, shushing him. He looked at Donald and kissed the finger apologetically, a shiver running down his spine at the way he dragged it down, kneeling with a sway of his hips between his legs. It landed between his buckle and fly of his jeans, Donald deftly undoing both with a clink as he lowered them with an obedient lift of Panchito’s hips, pulling them down and off, tossed to the side. He licked his beak at the cock in front of him, then got to work.

Panchito tipped his head back as he was pulled into warmth, leaning on his hands and closing his eyes. He thanked the ancestors daily for being able to feel sensations like this, for it to feel this good as Donald sucked on him hungrily, head bobbing at a decent pace. He curled his tongue in a way that made his toes twitch, cheeks hollowing as he sucked it in as far as he could go, and then Donald shifted slightly making Panchito open an eye to see where José was joining him.

Sweet fucking Quetzalcoatl…so that was their game.

José took the parts of his cock that Donald couldn’t reach, licking and sucking on his balls. Panchito’s fingers clenched in the bedsheets underneath him, eyes rolling into the back of his head as they both took a side, Donald on the right and José on the left, tongues such a different shape and yet able to do things to him. Long licks versus sharp, short ones, kisses over the head and then one of them would take him down to the hilt, suck a couple of times, and then pull back for the other one to d the same. A pair of fingers found his vulva under his feathers down below the balls, running along the rim and pressing into wet heat, causing Panchito to toss his head back, a moan finally leaving his mouth.

He missed the mischievous look that passed between his two boyfriends as Donald climbed onto his lap, pressing his hand in his chest and pushing him down to the bed. Panchito complied, cheeks red as José guided him in, hearing Donald whine as he sunk into that sweet, velvet heat that surrounded him like a furnace. Fingers tugged at his chest feathers as hips rolled down, feeling José’s fingers twist and curl where they were inside, a tongue flicking at him.

“ _Papi_ …” The word broke him out of the haze that he was slowly drowning in, staring up at Donald who smirked and rocked, the movement wonderful against him, a low, lewd moan in his ears. “ _Papi, por favor_.”

Shit.

Panchito’s fingers tightened in the sheets, his breath wheezing out of him.

Shit, José had told him. 

He reached up, cupping Donald’s cheek and brushing his fingers through the feathers there, a growl burning in his stomach as he kissed his smaller lover hungrily, nosing his beak against his other cheek and peppering kisses down the column of his throat. Testing his freedom, he bucked up into Donald, his free hand touching his hip as he heard a whine in response, Donald’s head tilting back as he wriggled himself on his lap, eager. A feel around with his foot told him José had cleared out from between his legs, possibly anticipating his movements, and he gently tugged Donald with him, turning them over so that he was on top now, not receiving a complaint.

“ _Ay, dios mio_ , you’re gonna kill me one of these days, Donal’,” he said with a grumble, earning a laugh from both of his lovers. “An’ you.” He pointed at José, who smiled at him cheerfully from the bed before he was dragged down by the neck, kissed to shut him up.

“You love it, _amor_ ,” he heard José say, and Panchito raised a hand to flip him off as he started rocking into Donald, letting his hand drop to the bed when he got his point across. His hips moved automatically, feeling the duck shift against him, trying to draw him further in and wrapping his legs around Panchito’s waist. The kiss was long, languid, able to taste the caipirinhas that Donald had thrown back not an hour ago, a small hint of smoke from José lingering on his tongue.

Panchito pulled back and Donald let a moan loose, tilting his head back against the sheets and meeting him roll of hips for roll of hips, breath warm. He looked wonderful like this, feathers ruffled behind his head and mouth open, looking and reaching for José. The parrot complied by shifting forward, laying on his stomach and kissing him upside down, swallowing his cries. He cupped Donald’s cheeks, then reached to thread their hands together as Panchito pounded in and out, slipping a hand under Donald’s knee and lifting it to spread him a bit further.

The noises Donald made as he fucked him were the sweetest, muffled lightly by José’s kisses to his mouth and neck. He pressed his beak to the duck’s chest, kissing it between his breast as he hastened his pace, feeling Donald clench, his tail feathers perking in the next moment. He rode out his release, brushing his hips to Donald’s as he came as well, shuddering and letting out a gasp of breath.

“So this was your idea of payback, hm?” Panchito asked, panting softly as he pulled out and raised himself to peck Donald’s mouth, looking down at him.

“Well, I had help,” Donald admitted, tilting his head to look at José who grinned at them, fingers brushing Donald’s palms.

“He wanted ideas,” José purred out, leaning his head on his free hand as he kicked his legs slightly, looking to be pretty pleased with himself. “You really need to be more open about your kinks, _amor_.” Panchito and Donald shared a look, and they both shifted so that they were sitting on the bed, making José glance at them and smile innocently, holding his hand up as they came closer. “Now, now, lets not be hasty…”

He wasn’t complaining later.


	7. Praise Kink/Aphrodisiacs (DonPan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panchito treats himself before breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know spicy food is considered an aphrodisiac? No wonder Panchi does the cooking around the apartment

Having a boyfriend that could cook was a bonus, as far as Donald was concerned.

Panchito’s food was better than anything he could get outside of the apartment in the malls or food stalls of Rio, and the meals were definitely a hell of a lot better than the slop they had served during his time in the navy. He had been unused to the spiciness at first, but as Panchito continued to cook for them, he liked it. José wasn’t a cook, not for a long shot, and Donald wasn’t either, but Panchito kept them well fed.

He stepped up behind Panchito, nesting his chin on the rooster’s shoulder and his hands on his hips, kissing the side of his neck. José was still asleep, giving them a moment’s peace, and Donald nuzzled his shoulder sleepily, humming.

“Go back to bed, _patito_ ,” Panchito suggested, shifting the frying pan around with a hand, his other occupied by a spatula. “Breakfast will be a while yet.”

“Mmm, don’t want to,” he murmured, nuzzling the back of his neck next, tucking his beak into the curve of the rooster’s nape.

“Try this for me then.” Donald tilted his head and opened his mouth obediently as Panchito fetched a tiny corner of food for him, tasting tomato and chilli mostly, a hint of spices. He purred at the back of his throat, licking his beak. “Good boy. Tasty?” He nodded slightly, licking his lips, making Panchito smile. “Great. I can turn that off and give you some attention.” He gave it one last frypan stir before doing so, placing the spatula in the sink, and the turned so he was face to face with his smaller boyfriend.

Donald stood on his tiptoes to give him a kiss, hearing a hum from the rooster in response as he leaned against him, tugging at the front of his half apron, flicking his tongue against Panchito’s mouth. He returned it, before pulling his head back to tilt and press kisses down the column of Donald’s throat. A little morning “exercise” before breakfast wouldn’t hurt, he figured, and the food could take care of itself while he had some fun. Panchito let his fingers trail to Donald’s hips, nipping at the curve of his shoulder as they swayed gently to a tune that wasn’t there, toying with the duck’s underwear.

“How long do you think we have before José gets up?” he asked, running his finger around the waistband and letting it snap softly against Donald’s plump paunch.

“Maybe an hour,” he responded, head tilting in order to be able to look at him. “Maybe longer, if I’m quiet.”

That might be difficult. Donald was loud, now that he had found some confidence in himself, and they had banging on the walls before from neighbours about the noise he could make. Panchito ran his fingers through the duck’s feathers, shifting his hips to press against him slightly. “Then maybe you can be a good boy for me and keep it shut,” Panchito suggested, lifting a leg to lazily rub his knee through Donald’s, hand lifting to take hold of his chin. “And I’ll give you a treat.”

Donald sniggered to himself, but nonetheless he took advantage of the hand near his mouth. His tongue poked out, licking at the thumb running along his bottom lip, nipping it softly and meeting his taller boyfriend’s half-lidded gaze. There was still some spice on Panchito’s fingers, nestled in the cracks of his palm, and he wriggled himself against the leg between his, hands taking hold of the bench behind Panchito.

The rooster let out a huff and tilted his head to kiss the crook of Donald’s shoulder, fingers dropping from his mouth to grab his hips roughly, threading through the feathers there. “You’ll be the death of me, Donaldo.” With a heft of his hands and a shift of his leg, he lifted Donald into his arms, carrying him the short distance between the bench and the kitchen island, before promptly depositing him there at the edge. Donald hummed as they kissed, draping his arms over Panchito’s shoulders and tangling his fingers in his collar.

“You know we have to eat off of here, right?”

“I’ll clean up,” he promised, leaving a trail of kisses down to Donald’s collarbone and proceeding to tug his night tank top off, letting it hang on a stool on the other side as he continued to make his way down the duck’s chest, stopping between his breasts for a moment to look up at him. A flush was beginning to bloom on Donald’s cheeks, so he pressed a kiss between them, gently tugging his underwear off. “Good boy.”

He didn’t miss the way Donald’s unsure demeanour changed almost immediately. He and José knew and understood about Donald’s self confidence issues, so it was important to them to give him praise. It made him that much more willing, and if the way his tail wagged underneath his touch was any indication, it worked a treat. Donald relaxed, legs hooking over Panchito’s shoulders as he knelt, fingers finding his sex, prying him open, thumb brushing the curve at the top. He felt the duck tense at the first finger, his middle, that sunk into him. Donald’s head tilted back, a pleasant hum in his throat to make up for keeping quiet, leaning back on his hands as Panchito started working him over.

He felt warm, the heat wrapping around his finger as he pressed loving kisses to the other bird’s stomach, making his way back up to Donald’s chest and resting his chin there, working Donald open enough to add a second finger, starting to feel a familiar wetness happen. His thumb flicked his clit, rubbing and pushing as his two fingers started matching the rhythm. Donald’s webbed toes curled, dropping back down to his elbows as his hips rocked, attempting to get more of Panchito’s touch inside, biting his bottom lip and fingers scraping along the island bench.

“Panchi,” he heard him whine out, slipping his pyjama pants down and beginning to stroke himself with his free hand. He _loved_ watching Donald like this, loved being able to work him up at his own pace, to tease him.

“Good boy,” Panchito murmured, kissing his chin as he lifted himself up over the duck, urging his legs further apart with his elbows. He drew himself back, stroking his cock at the same time as he petted and flicked his fingers inside Donald, the legs on his shoulders falling down to dig his heels into his hips. “How’re you feelin’, Donald? Ready?”

“Mmm.” Donald was panting, flat on his back and tail wagging against the edge of the bench. He certainly felt ready to Panchito, but the only way to be sure was to ask. “Just a bit more.”

Panchito obliged, scissoring his fingers and pumping them in and out, listening to the whined that reached his ears before hands reached for his shoulders and gave the feathers across them a twist. “Now?” A sharp nod was his response, so he pulled his hand back, took hold of Donald’s thighs with both, and lined himself up.

His cock sunk into velvety warmth that had surrounded his fingers mere seconds ago, his beak pressing against Donald’s chest as he nearly bent himself in half, shoulders hunching. He rolled his hips, waited for any protest from his boyfriend, then started a slow, languid fuck. Donald raised a hand to his beak to bite his knuckles, eyes squeezing shut as he relaxed into it and returned the roll of Panchito’s hips for one of his own, meeting him half way. Panchito couldn’t help but marvel at how wet he was each time they fucked, and this time was no different. Donald’s body sucked him in with each thrust, the island keeping him at just the right height to be able to fuck him like this, pulling on his hips to start fucking him faster.

One of his hands slipped away, drawing back to smack the duck’s ass, earning a loud moan that made Donald flush in embarrassment, arm draping across his eyes to keep himself from looking at Panchito. The rooster smiled, smacking him again and feeling him clench around him, knowing _exactly_ what Donald thought about spanking. A couple more and he felt him come, release leaking down his cock and causing Donald to blush harder. A few more thrusts and Panchito wasn’t far behind, humming as he leaned over to kiss him.

Donald purred into the kiss before he pushed at Panchito’s chest, pouting up at him. “You know what spanking does to me,” he groused, lightly punching the middle of his chest and causing him to laugh as he pulled out, a quick peck to his neck happening as Panchito reached for the roll of paper towel that they kept on the island.

“ _Sí_ , but can you blame me?”

“W-well no.” Donald pouted all the more as he shifted to rise up onto his palms, watching Panchito take care of him between his legs before drawing the paper towel onto himself. They cleaned up, and Donald tugged his sleepwear back on, taking one of the seats behind the kitchen island, Panchito pulling his pyjama pants back up and returning his attention to the stove to continue cooking, turning the frypan on again, before looking over his shoulder at his smaller boyfriend.

“Good boy.”

Donald threw the salt and pepper shaker at him just as José appeared at the doorway rubbing his eye, yawning.

Panchito loved his boyfriends.


	8. Blood (DonZe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> José has kinks that are rather...difficult to talk to his boyfriends about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it rather difficult to write José (and charming characters in genral), which is why most of these chapters will seemingly be about Panch and Donald, but I’m trying my best :’)

José liked to tease his partners about their kinks, there was no doubt about it, but he kept most of his own in a tightly sealed beak. Like his magic and yes, perhaps even his gender and sexuality at times, a few were things that most would be ashamed of and were thus things that should be kept private. As flirtatious and charming and cheeky as he was, José was also someone who liked to keep things behind closed doors when it came to the ones particularly close to his heart.

Unfortunately, there were always going to be mishaps, especially where his boyfriends were concerned. Donald was clumsy, and thus while the kitchen was agreeably Panchito’s domain, things still happened.

Donald pulled his thumb back from where he’d managed to slice at it with the knife he’d been using to try and help out for dinner, Panchito turning his attention to him in alarm and telling him to drop the blade into the sink, taking some paper towel and pouring cold water over it before wrapping it around his thumb, blood appearing against the tissue. José couldn’t hear anything for a full minute, blood rushing through his ears with the thudding of his heart, before he got up and extinguished his cigar in the ash tray on the table, coming over and cupping his hands around Donald’s injured one.

“I’ll take care of him, _amor_ ,” he said, raising a hand to Panchito’s protests. “I know what I’m doing.”

The rooster frowned before he relented, sighing slightly in annoyance. “Okay. I think the first aid kit’s in the bathroom. There should be some antiseptic and ointment in there with some bandages.”

One arm around Donald’s shoulders and the other hand holding onto his injured one, José nodded, steering him out of the kitchen and down the hall to their flimsy little bathroom. Gently setting the duck down on the toilet seat, he knelt, rummaging around through the cupboard before finding the kit. He turned back, tilting his head and frowning when he saw Donald’s pale beak. “Donal’? Do you need to lie down?”

He shook his head, pressing his other thumb down on the wet paper towel to keep the wound pressurised. “‘m fine. I mean, I did worse in the navy, and the kitchen wasn’t even rocking.” Donald watched José kneel in front of him, gently taking hold of his hand and uncurling it so that he could start applying first aid to it.

“You don’t talk much about the navy,” he said, taking the paper towel away and drawing the injured thumb all the way to full length. “Tell me?”

Donald shrugged, tilting his head to look anywhere but at José or his wound. “What’s there to tell? I got dishonourably discharged and a lifetime of PTSD for it. There’s not much to say.” Looking at the hand José was taking so careful care of and realising he was trying to distract him, he pointed at the middle of his palm. “I got a knife almost right through there once, just from peeling potatoes in the galley, and I think a bit further up was where I managed to avoid being shot.” He pointed to the bone of his wrist, where there was a pink mark under the feathers where the bullet had grazed him.

José tilted his head and kissed both spots, earning himself a blush from his boyfriend before he pulled back and applied the antiseptic. “My poor brave _patito_ ,” he said a bit morosely, shaking his head with a small sigh and applying the next bit to heal the knife cut.

“There’s probably a few more that I’ve forgotten about,” Donald responded with another shrug, looking over José’s head and ignoring the stings “I had to take care of my own wounds so that they wouldn’t find out…” He went quiet, making José look at him.

“That you were of the fairer sex?” He got a nod, and José surmised that was he reason for the dishonourable discharge that had happened to his lover. He began wrapping the gauze and bandage around the injured thumb, pressing a kiss to it when he was done. “My dear Donal’, had I been there I would have threatened each and every one of them.”

Donald pulled his hand away, cradling it to his chest. “Yeah, well, they didn’t even allow women on the frontlines, so I had to…” He swallowed a little shamefully. “…I had to disguise myself. I wanted to do good, but…”

“It doesn’t matter anymore, Donal’, and I’m sorry for bringing it up.” José stood, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Let me make it up to you?” The halfhearted shrug made him frown. “Donal’? What have we said about letting us know about your feelings?”

“Yeah…” The duck let out a huff, closing his legs and tilting his head to look at him with a confident smile. “Yeah, okay. I don’t…distract me.”

“Gladly.” Gently tugging him up, José led him from the bathroom into the bedroom a door down, kissing him on the beak and drawing the hands in his down to his hips, sitting Donald on the bed. José kissed his forehead, then his neck, slowly but surely making his way down, fingers toying with the feathers on his stomach as he lowered himself between his legs. “No protests, _amor_. Let me take care of you.”

Donald closed his eyes, feeling fingers stroke him down between his legs and shivering despite himself, nodding his permission. José rubbed along there, kissing his thigh, before a finger slid between the folds of his vulva, then up to the hood at the top and back down, waiting for him to get comfortable before anything else happened. His boyfriends were wonderfully accommodating, blissfully patient with him, and he draped his injured hand across his stomach, webbed toes flexing in the air as José started.

Unlike Panchito’s hasty, needy attitude, José was slow, his touch adoring and loving. He kissed the curve between Donald’s leg and his lower half, beak moving along the line as his hand did the beginning work to arouse him. Donald would be the last to admit that he was easy, but at least he could admit it, leaning back on his good hand and tail starting to sway behind him, feeling one of José’s fingers slip in and shifting his legs wider at a tap from his boyfriend’s free hand. His spine curled at the sudden touch of a tongue, tingling upward and making him arch, head tilting back.

José stroked him with both finger and tongue, drawing the broader part up and against the nub hidden by the hood of his sex, lapping there with some ease as his finger swirled around, a hum in the back of his throat. There was something incredibly beautiful about Donald – angry, unsure, awkward Donald – unfurling like this in front of him, the blush on his cheeks flowing down to his neck, visible under his white feathers, the way his fingers curled in the sheets as he felt him start to get wet, adding a finger to the one already inside. He took his time with Donald, treating him like a piece of glass or a treasure that needed delicate handling, gently easing him open and savouring the feeling of his walls clenching around him.

Donald sighed and rolled his hips, rocking them towards the hand and tongue rather than away from them like he would have done in the beginning. His head tilted back, rolling along his shoulders as he huffed, lowering himself down to his elbows as José motioned for him to with his free hand. He could feel himself getting wetter, biting his bottom lip as he felt his smaller boyfriend flick his clit, knees drawing up before they relaxed again, a low moan leavin him.

“Zé…”

The murmur of the nickname drew José’s gaze up, smiling at him over his stomach before he went back to what he was doing, fingers pumping now with a flick of his wrist, spreading and adding a third. Donald was wide around his fingers, almost to the point of being fisted but not quite, legs spread and feet pressed against his thighs. José flicked his tongue above them, slipping it in a little to taste before pulling back at the feeling of him shudder, massaging his thigh with his free hand.

It took just a few strokes more before Donald was clenching and shuddering, noisy in his release that soaked through the feathers along José’s fingers. He waited until he was sure that Donald was done, had finished convulsing around him, before he pulled them out gently, one by one, pressing a kiss to the thigh closest to his mouth as he did so. Fetching a couple of tissues from the nightstand, he cleaned his hand and his boyfriend up, slowly standing and leaning over him, only to raise an eyebrow as arms came up to drape over his shoulders. He indulged Donald in a kiss, languid and slow much like the first few had been.

Donald broke it first, his cheeks flushed ruby red and he tilted his forehead forward, pressing it to José’s. “Thanks, José.”

“Don’t thank me, _amor_.” If Donald knew half about what had gotten to him in the first place, he might be weirded out. Instead, José drew back and pressed a kiss to his injured hand’s wrist, drawing him up with him. “Panchi has probably finished by now.”

“Did you want me too…?” A shake of the head was his response, making him frown slightly. “Zé…”

“There’s no need. Besides,” he gave the arm in his hand a gentle squeeze, “we can always continue after dinner, hmm?” The look that he got told him that Donald wasn’t entirely convinced, but he shrugged and left it at that, and the two of them returned to the kitchen like nothing had happened, Panchito’s singing leading them in like a siren.

José could relax and enjoy dinner now that that little itch had been scratched.


	9. Titfucking/Sthenolagnia (DonZePan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> José and Donald cheer Panchito up.

Donald wasn’t as experienced as his boyfriends when it came to things in sex, that much was true. He’d only ever had a couple of relationships before them, and those were things that he’d rather forget about. At the time it seemed like he’d put his all into forming a connection with the other, only for it to turn upside down on its head when they decided to end it, and both had ended up focusing on their careers, Daisy with her journalism and Mickey with his acting.

He had to inhale and tell himself that Panchito and José weren’t going anywhere. They had promised him that before and time and time again had had to remind him.

Donald leaned against Panchito, his head tucked into the curve of the rooster’s shoulder as they watched a telenovela, not quite able to follow the plot since he hadn’t watched it from the first episode, but able to pick up on the rapid fire Portuguese being spat between the two actors on screen. José was fixing them some popcorn in the kitchen, and Panchito shifted, relaxing his arm around his smaller boyfriend’s waist even as he bit the thumb of his other hand, engrossed in the show.

The actors were a white rooster and a rainbow parakeet, and Donald couldn’t help but notice the way Panchito shifted every time he was on screen, looking out the corner of his eye at him. The rooster was built like most, all muscles and feathers, tail bursting with a range of red colours, comb large enough to cover one eye as he swept her off her feet, and Donald wondered for a moment if his boyfriend was a little jealous. Panchito was smaller than a lot of other roosters, and while he said it didn’t bother him, sometimes Donald wondered.

“What did I miss?” José’s presence made him snap his head to look at the parrot as he sat down on Panchito’s other side, placing the popcorn bowl on the small table in front of them.

Donald let Panchito explain what was going on as he reached for some popcorn, grabbing a fistful as their taller partner used his hands to elaborate the plot a little wildly, José gasping at the proper intervals along with shocked “no”s. Settling back down, the three of them continued to watch it, munching on popcorn as they did.

Panchito stretched when it was over, relaxing back into the couch and throwing his arms around his partners, giving them a squeeze at the shoulders. “Well, _that_ was certainly a plot twist that I didn’t see coming.”

“The fact that she was seeing his evil twin brother behind his back wasn’t enough of a plot twist?” José asked casually, popping one last bit of popcorn into his mouth.

“Psh, he could do better anyway.”

The next show started but was turned down, letting the three of them soak in the fuzzy blue light coming from the screen without much hassle, Donald nestling his head in the crook of Panchito’s arm and José turning himself so that he was laying on his back with his head to the rooster and legs over the arm of the small couch. It was nice to do something mindless together like watching tv, even if it did seem a bit nonsense to Donald from where he was sitting. There was quiet between them for a while before Panchito got up, causing his boyfriends to slip and flop onto the warm spot he left on the couch.

Seeming to realise what he’d done, he looked over his shoulder sheepishly before waving a hand and chuckling awkwardly. “ _Lo siento, lo siento_. I just…”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, _amor_.” Donald turned his head to look at José when he said that, sitting up slightly on his elbow while the parrot remained on his back, lighting a cigar. Panchito seemed to have frozen on the spot, tail feathers flicking back and nearly hitting Donald in the face. “You know that, right?”

“I know,” he said cheerfully, though there was something in his tone of voice that made Donald pause. “I just need a moment, eh José?”

José waved a hand and Panchito left the den, heading for the balcony that overlooked the outer edge of town. It was quiet between the two of them before José spoke again, smoke puffing from his mouth like a train chimney. “Why do we watch it if it makes him upset? Your guess is as good as mine, Donal’.”

“How did you…”

“Because you’re our Donal’.” José pulled himself up, perching on the armrest now rather than laying on his back, leaning on a hand as he looked at Donald. “Sometimes I think it matters more to him than he lets on.”

Donald huffed, crossing his arms and remaining where he was on his back. “Well, he’s being stupid. You guys are always telling me that you love me for me, why can’t he see the same about him?”

“People can’t always see what is the most obvious thing about them, _amor_. It might as well be on their back, so they look at everyone else and think ‘why don’t I have something special’?” José let smoke exhale from his lungs, draping his free arm over his knee. “Why do you think it took us so long to convince you that you are worth more to us than the stars themselves?”

The duck flushed and tilted his head away, then rolled off the couch so that he could stand. He paid José no mind as he walked out of the den, nor did he see the small smile that curled across the parrot’s beak, too busy trying to focus on what he wanted to say to Panchito. He found the rooster there, leaning against the railing of their small balcony with crossed arms and staring out a little morosely onto the twinkling lights of the city. He inhaled, then slid the door open, stepping out.

“I’m not in the mood, Zé.”

“It’s not him.” Panchito turned his head to look over his shoulder, blinking in slight surprise when he saw Donald standing there instead. “And I…I just wanted to say…” Donald screwed his eyes shut and stamped his foot down, hands curling at his sides. “Forget about those guys! So what if you don’t have a body like theirs? They’re probably sweaty and gross all the time and it’s not good for hugs or cuddles! You’re…”

He inhaled. “You’re so much braver than me for actually going through with it, you don’t need to worry about not being “proper” or whatever garbage you’ve heard.” Donald paused, drawing one of his hands to his arm to rub at it, glancing away. “You’re my boyfriend, that’s all that matters to me.”

It took Panchito a moment, blinking and staring at Donald, before he burst into chuckles, earning an incredulous look and a pout before he reached to kiss his forehead. “It’s okay, Donald,” he reassured him, lowering his hand to his waist and pulling back to smile softly down at him. “ _Gracias, amor_. That…it means a lot to me that you think that, more than you know.”

“Why the laugh then, ya big palooka?” he asked sourly, beak pursing together as he brought his hands up to rest them against the other bird’s chest.

“Honestly, I think you shocked me.” Panchito gave him a wry smile before sighing. “It’s not very often that I get this way, but I guess I was just…reminded this particular night.” He kissed his forehead again, pulling him closer and squeezing him, then raised an eyebrow. “So you’d prefer me not sweaty and gross huh? I guess sex is off the cards then.”

“Well, not that kind of sweaty and gross I guess,” he replied with a small hum, tilting his head to look at him with a cheeky grin. Donald yelped a bit when the hands on his hips wandered down further and cupped his rump, shoving at Panchito even though he smiled at the laugh it got him. Taking his boyfriend by the hand, he led him back inside, feeling fingers drag through the feathers at his back as they went.

José smiled at them when he saw them together, extinguishing the remains of his cigar into the ash tray on the table as he stood from his seat on the couch. He tilted his head, giving them a knowing look. “My guess was right,” he said, placing a hand on his hip as he smiled. “You needed our Donal’.”

“Har har look who’s the smart guy.” Panchito rolled his eyes and kissed José in the beak, taking hold of his hand and giving it a squeeze. “Thank you, _amor_ , for knowing who I needed.” He nudged Donald, his other arm wrapping around his waist and giving his hip a grope, tilting his head with a raised eyebrow. “Would it be corny of me if I said I needed you both right now?”

“Nothing wrong with corny, Panchi.” José reached to kiss him again, standing on his tiptoes to, then lowered himself to kiss Donald, unashamed of how he must have made it look even as the duck floundered a bit before he settled into it. Pulling apart and sharing a look with each other, they began tugging Panchito into the bedroom, only breaking briefly in order to be able to tug shirts and binders off before hands shoved him to sit on the bed.

He inhaled sharply, looking at them in the low light of the room, the way Donald rubbed his arm like it was his first time naked in front of them all over again versus the way José stretched his arms over his head like it was no big deal to show himself off, one a little chubbier than the other but both perfect. José tugged Donald close, whispered something in his ear that made the duck blush along the beak, then dropped his hand in favor of cupping his own smaller chest and wagging an eyebrow suggestively.

Oh sweet Quetzalcoatl.

Despite the grumbling he was doing, Donald seemed to be willing to go along with José’s plan. Whatever it was, Panchito knew he was going to be in for _something_ when his two boyfriends teamed up. Placing his hands on the rooster’s knees, Donald leaned in for a kiss, long and languid, exactly how he liked it, as José took a seat behind him, running his fingers along his shoulders as he kissed the nape of his neck.

Donald broke the kiss, pressing one to his collar and trailing one down through the middle of his chest, fingers running through the red feathers of his stomach and then dropping them to shimmy his pants down and off, José lifting his butt so that they could do so. Pushing Panchito’s legs open wider, Donald scooted forward, glancing up at him a bit nervously as he leaned forward, cupping him at the base and giving him a lick with his tongue.

Panchito relaxed back into José’s hands with a shiver as Donald sucked him in, shifting his shoulders at the feeling of fingers massaging the tense muscles from earlier, fingers digging into his upper back. He felt good, head tilting back when Donald swirled his tongue just right over the top of his cock, missing the shared look between his lovers. Donald lifted his head, shifting himself with a wriggle down and kissing the underside before he raised up, hands leaving Panchito’s thighs to cup under his chest.

So that’s what José had been miming.

 _Shit_.

Panchito swore under his breath when Donald started moving, warm feathers wrapping around his cock with the motions. It was a bit clumsy, but the feeling alone made it worth it, Donald using his fingers to squeeze himself around him, almost enough to make him forget about José at his back, kneading the tension out of his lower muscles now, both making him feel so good. He shifted his hips slightly, rocking up against Donald’s chest with a push of his cock, before hands pushed down on his shoulders.

“Let us take care of you, _amor_ ,” José murmured into his ear, kissing the crook of his neck, hands moving along his arms. “Don’t be so hasty.”

“You’re one to talk about being hasty, Zé,” he panted, tilting his head back enough to see the parrot roll his eyes before leaning down to kiss him. Donald continued to squeeze and roll his chest along and around his cock, sliding him in that wonderful warmth that made his hips quiver and shake. Panchito was quite sure he was leaking, and when he broke the kiss with José and looked down it confirmed it for him, watching the way pre smeared through Donald’s feathers, making the slide slick.

It made his boyfriend look up at him with a small blush and roll his breasts between his fingers, hips and shoulders moving with the motion. Panchito shuddered, coming without warning and Donald made a disgruntled noise when some hit his chin, pulling back when he was done and looking down at his chest. José handed him a tissue from behind Panchito, holding their taller lover up as he panted softly, leaning back into his touch as Donald joined them on the bed, wiping himself down.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” he told him gently, smiling slightly at the way Donald scrunched the tissue up and threw it into the waste bin, pumping his fists into the air when he got it in one shot.

“Oh sure, now he tells me.” Donald rolled his eyes and leaned in, kissing him as he placed a hand on his thigh. “I wanted to. Zé might think he manipulated the whole thing but I wanted to.”

“Me? How dare you accuse me of manipulation, Donal’,” José replied, faking a shocked gasp as he pointed to his own chest innocently. His two lovers shared a look before turning to pounce, shrieks and giggles filling the room as they wrestled.

It was going to be a long night by the feel of it.


	10. Hair Pulling(DonZe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of peace with José.

Donald never thought of himself as particularly kinky, at least until coming to live with José and Panchito. He had a list of things that he’d like to try out eventually, and they acknowledged and appreciated that. He loved them for how willing they were to let him take things slowly, to explore and settle at his own pace, and he found he liked the few things they did try all the better for it.

Thighs shook around him and he looked up from where his beak was buried between them, eyes half lidded, tongue stretched out and deep inside José, who tilted his head back and forth with the strokes. José was shivering from head to toe, fingers clenching in the bedsheets underneath him and Donald could just imagine his toes curling where they were behind his head. It was just the two of them today – Panchito off at the market gathering ingredients and doing some shopping - and Donald liked spending individual time with his boyfriends as much as he liked it when the three of them were together.

A hand came to his head, fingers stroking through his feathers in a way that made him purr deep in his throat, making him redouble his efforts. He drew his head back slightly, tongue coming with him and licking up, toying with the clit underneath the hood of José’s sex, rolling it around as his fingers took over from where his tongue had been before. His other hand stayed where it was on José’s thigh, keeping him spread as he felt the fingers in his feathers tug and pull.

His own fingers sunk into wet heat, stroking along silky walls in a way that got him a moan from his normally quiet lover. José tugged, a signal that made Donald tilt his head up and away from where he was teasing him, rising to his feet from the floor and leaning in for a kiss that was as hot as it was needy. Jose’s hands both wrapped into the feathers at the back of his head, while his continued their work in getting him off, twisting his wrist the right way to draw his thumb to where his tongue had been before. It drew the most delectable noise from his smaller boyfriend, his hips jerking upwards and off the bed.

Donald broke the kiss when he felt wet soak his fingers, pressing their foreheads together so he could watch the way José’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, smiling softly. Warm brown eyes fluttered open, looking at him and giving him a smile in returns as he panted. “You’re learning, Donal’,” he said, sounding almost proud as tilted his head to kiss him, hand dropping to tilt his chin for it.

“I have good teachers,” he murmured against his mouth, kissing him again with fervour as José tugged at his arms, pulling him close enough to make him straddle the other bird’s lap.

Fingers trailed up along his leg, a kiss being placed to his chest as he obeyed the tugs and pulls, his hands falling to José’s shoulders as he felt him sink in, hips and stomach shivering at the touch. It was his turn, and Donald’s webbed toes curled, head tilting back as José wriggled his finger around, nipping at the feathers of his torso. His chest heaved, lashes fluttering with a moan when he felt a second one being added to the first, resting a knee on the bed and letting José take his time.

A thumb swiped across his clit, toying with it in circles as José’s other hand rested on his hip, tugging gently at the feathers there. José started moving his fingers with a bit more urgency, a bit more force, and Donald rolled his hips down, a small whine leaving his throat. A third sunk in, stretching him wide and shifting around with a sucking, squelching sound that made his cheeks flush despite being used to it. His hands tugged at the feathers on José’s shoulders, pulling insistently as he rocked with the rhythm, desperate to get off now and feeling so, so full.

José’s middle finger stretched up, hitting walls as his tongue swirled amid the feathers on Donald’s stomach, tickling his belly and making a small laugh bubble up with the next moan, tail wagging behind him. He swore under his breath, eyes squeezing shut as he rocked back and forth, feeling his release building up. Donald gripped at the green feathers underneath his grasp as he came, shoulders shuddering and rolling his hips gently, riding it out.

Feeling José pull his fingers away, Donald lowered himself, kissing him as his chest heaved, brushing against José’s as he tilted his head, the two looking at each other before laughing softly. He didn’t know why they were laughing, but it was nice, settling down next to José and leaning against him as the parrot reached for the nightstand and lit a cigar, pressing a kiss to his temple.

It was nice, being able to relax like this, hands running through feathers and enjoying the aftershock tingles in his thighs. He mightn’t be fully comfortable with his body, but he could be with José.


	11. Cross-dressing (non porn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald has mixed feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter, just good wholesome boyfriends supporting each other.

Donald had not worn a dress since high school.

The moment that he was allowed to freely dress to express himself, he took full advantage. College was spent wearing flannel and boots and jackets rather than skirts or shorts, and while he didn’t have a word for it back then, he knew that was the moment where he started realising that he felt more like a boy than the girl he had been born as. Della, while disappointed to lose her identical sister, was more than happy and proud to embrace her identical brother, and his boyfriend at the time had smiled and told him he looked pretty either way.

Still, there were itches. Itches to tug on a dress or a skirt, to forgo the tee shirt at the beach. Donald supposed he’d always have those itches, and when he expressed such itches to José, his partner hummed around his cigar, kneading a pattern in the feathers on Donald’s head with his other hand where he rested it in his lap. He tapped his forehead, a signal for the duck to sit up slightly so that he could get up, gesturing for him to follow. “Come with me.”

Raising an eyebrow, Donald got up off the couch, smoothing his feathery hair back as he followed after José, through to the bedroom they shared with Panchito, who was cooking dinner at that moment, the smells coming from the kitchen a delight to the senses. Tapping the remains of his cigar out into the bedside ashtray and putting it out, José rolled up his sleeves and walked over to the cupboard, throwing the doors open as Donald sat on the bed when motioned to.

The cupboard was big enough to keep all their clothing, but Donald had rarely seen José pull anything out that didn’t look like it came from a telenovela in the 50s. “I’ve told you about who I am,” the parrot began, rifling through the clothes at his end of the wardrobe. “Haven’t I?”

“Well, yeah.” Donald locked his fingers in his lap, glancing to the side as he fidgeted with his thumbs. “You and Panchi have been…really helpful. I mean, I had no idea what I was before.”

José nodded, tilting his head and then pulled something from the wardrobe, turning to look at his boyfriend. “There’s no shame in wanting to wear a dress you know, Donal’. Sometimes we simply want to do it.” He motioned to him to stand. “Take off your shirt.”

There was a bit of hesitance before he stood, fingers wrapping around the hem of his shirt and gently tugging it up and off as José seemed to think better of the garment in hand and turned to swap it for something else. Donald ran his hand along his arm, feeling a bit awkward as his boyfriend came over, a long, flowing dress draped over his own arm. José gave him a kiss, a gentle one, and then put the clothing in his hands.

He helped Donald put it on, a little shorter around the shins than it fit on José, but he stepped back to shift the sleeves down his shoulders, then shifted the sash around his waist, tying it comfortably. “How does that feel?”

Looking at the full length mirror that sat off to the side, Donald’s beak flushed red, picking at the sides of the skirts. The top, a white puffy shirt style with slips for sleeves, was a little snug around his chest, the sash supporting his breast, and the crimson skirts beneath that flowing just right. “It…it’s okay,” he admitted, turning his head to watch José look at him, tapping his fingers to his chin. Donald inhaled softly, fingers clenching in the skirts. “How do I look?”

José stopped what he was doing and blinked owlishly before smiling at him, reaching to take hold of his cheeks and standing on his tiptoes to kiss his forehead. “You look beautiful,” he said, receiving a small laugh for it. His hands trailed down to take hold of Donald’s, unclenching them from the dress and starting to tug him away from the bedroom. “But there is one person who can confirm for you.” He led Donald back out from the bedroom and through the short halls of the apartment, following the scented trail back to the kitchen where he pushed Donald through the doorway first. “ _Amor_ , turn around.”

“Alright but if this is another prank I’m…”

Panchito cut himself off mid sentence after turning around, the cooking utensil in his hand dropping to the floor with a slight clatter when he laid eyes on Donald. José leaned against the door, appearing to be pretty proud of himself, while their boyfriend flinched, fingering the sash around his waist. “H-how do…” His question was cut short, the rooster closing the distance between them to kiss him soundly, one hand tilting his chin up to meet his mouth. He could hear José giggling behind them, the sound muffled by a hand, as Panchito pulled back, letting out a puff of air.

Donald blinked in response, then blushed again as a hand toyed with the feathery hair on is head. “I guess…I guess that answers my question.”

“Donald,” Panchito began gently, tilting his head with a hand from where it had lowered. “You could be wearing nothing and you would still be beautiful.” His cheeks flushed harder at that, stammering out a thank you.

“I will take you shopping tomorrow,” José said, patting his shoulder and giving him a smile. “I should not be the only one looking beautiful on girl days after all.”

The duck watched his two boyfriends move further into the kitchens, smiling to himself as he joined José at the bench, the parrot looking at him while dinner was being served onto plates in front of them. Knowing he had a support system like he did made his chest hurt less, the dress feel less like a gimmicky thing, and Donald thought to himself that the days where he actually wanted to dress like a girl were going to be okay from now on.


	12. Pet Play (DonZe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> José takes Donald shopping and buys him a present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sort of semi continuation of the last prompt. Enjoy ;)

Donald had no idea that shopping for dresses would come to this.

José had wanted to pick up something from a shop while they were out so Donald, arms already weighed down by two or three bags, agreed, wondering where it was that his boyfriend got the money for this spending spree. He knew Panchito had given them some before they left, kissing José’s cheek and telling him to buy them both something pretty, but still Donald wondered.

The shop that they walked into was lit fairly well, for the type that it was, and Donald’s beak flushed red when he realised that they’d walked into the type of shop that would have Granny Elvira rolling in her grave if she knew he was in one.

“ _Ahh, José, como você está_?” The voice snapped Donald out of the thought of his grandmother rising from the dead and smacking him over the head with a rolling pin, making him look up as his smaller boyfriend was embraced by a pretty curassow, kissing both of his cheeks and hearing him laugh and return the gesture.

“ _Eu estou bem. Como é o negócio_?” José’s tail feathers wriggled before he blinked, realising that he’d forgotten something important, and turned, taking hold of one of her arms. “Ah, forgive me, but please, let me introduce you to Donal’.”

“Eh? This is the Donal’ I have heard so much about?” She looked a bit surprised, but nonetheless reached to kiss both of his cheeks like she had José, clasping his hands in hers afterwards and shaking them, the rattle of the shopping bags loud. “ _Estou tão feliz em conhecê-lo finalmente_! My name is Daiane.” She pulled back, beaming at him and clapping her hands together. “Now what can I do for you boys today?”

“I’m here to pick up what I asked for the other day, _meu querido_ ,” José said, cupping his hands behind his back and rocking on his feet, looking rather pleased with himself and just puzzling his poor boyfriend further.

“Ah, that. _Um momento_.”

She disappeared behind a curtain and Donald turned his head to look at José, half expecting an explanation and half not. These days he understood if the parrot wanted to keep some things quiet, watching him fidget with his wallet. “Daiane and I went to the same samba school as chicks,” he said, almost right on cue.

“ _Sím_. We competed together and with each other, didn’t we, Zé?” She came out of the back room, ducking around velvet red and holding a parcel which she placed on the desk, humming. “Ah, I was so jealous of your hips. Even back then you had the right shape. I still don’t understand why you quit, _amor_ , but ah well, such is life.” She prattled off the amount remaining on the docket, and José handed her the money that Panchito had given him earlier.

“Such is life,” he agreed, tilting his hat and inclining his head, picking up the parcel. “We should catch up sometime soon, Daiane.”

“When you make the time, _pirralho_.”

“Ah, you got me there.” With a wave of his hand, he ushered Donald out of the store, turning his boyfriend around and out the door, onto the streets.

Donald, who had simply not been able to interject when the two birds had started rapid fire discussion, finally looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “You never told me you went to samba school.”

“Where do you think I learned how to dance?” José asked, fishing a cigar from his pocket and lighting it, letting the parcel dangle in the bag Daiane had packed it in. “There are thousands of schools across Brazil, _amor_ , and Daiane and I just happened to go to the same one, but as I grew older, I found that my passions laid elsewhere. Daiane is a former Carnival entertainer, but she decided to settle down and let the young ones have a chance I suppose, so now she runs her shop.”

Donald marvelled over how much he didn’t know about José. His boyfriend was always saying people deserved to have their secrets, and he tilted his head to look down at the ground passing below his feet. “…I guess I don’t know you as well as I thought.”

José stopped then, turning to place his free hand on his shoulder to stop him as well, and then tilted his chin up with the same hand. “I love you, _amor_ , alright? I will tell you about things when they come up, like just now, I promise you that.”

The duck looked at him before he let out a sigh, nodding and adjusting his grip on the bags. “You’re right. ‘m sorry I’m…I guess I felt a bit insecure that she knew you for a longer time.”

The parrot raised an eyebrow at that, chuckling. “Dear, just because Daiane and I grew up together doesn’t mean that she knows everything about me. There’s no need to feel jealous.” Wrapping his arm around Donald’s shoulders and giving them a squeeze, he started leading him back to the apartment. “You know, now that I recall she once tried to kick me out of lead position by dropping the curtain sandbags on my head during rehearsal.” Donald looked at him in alarm, but José just laughed it off. “Samba schools are highly competitive, my friend. Don’t look so surprised.”

“But…you’re friends with her now?”

“People grow up and change.” José shrugged. “I wasn’t much better as a chick, I’ll admit.” They reached the main door of the apartment building, and he opened it for Donald, taking a puff of his cigar, then pouted at the broken down elevator. “We really should get onto the landlord about that.”

They were quiet on the way up to their floor, Donald thinking over what José had said. People did grow and change. He supposed it was the same everywhere in the world, but in some ways Donald felt like he was still the same unsure, awkward duckling that he had been when he first came to live with Panchito and José. Had he really taken any risks since then? Some, but they were baby steps at best, slow but sure. José opened the apartment door when they got there, since his hands were the most free between them, and Donald let a sigh leave him as he was finally able to set the bags down on the floor.

José took him by the hand and led him into the bedroom, his parcel still under his arm as he tipped ash from his cigar into the ashtray, snuffing it out and turning around to face him. “I was saving this for an occasion, but now is as good a time as any.” He handed the package to Donald, beaming. “Open it.”

Donald looked down, hesitant, but began drawing the paper back, sitting down on the bed and José perching next to him, looking eager. His fingers peeled the covering back to reveal an elegant looking collar, padded in the lining, sitting on top of a pastel blue babydoll, lacy along the hem with a bow at the breast. He stared at the present for a bit, then turned his head to look at José. “This is for…me?”

“ _Sím_.” His boyfriend’s voice was practically a squeal, watching him pick the collar up to feel and examine it. “You’re always saying about how you want to try something new, Donal’, so I went ahead and asked Daiane to put it away for you as soon as I saw it. And with our discussion yesterday about dresses, I thought that you might want to try some lingerie, no?”

Donald tilted his head up to look at him with no small hint of shock on his face, then wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his beak in his shoulder. He felt José tense in surprise before a hand reached to pat his back, feeling a blush curl along his cheeks. “I feel so silly,” he mumbled, hearing José give a “hmm” of questioning. “I was jealous that she knew so much about you that I didn’t and you go and give this to me.”

“My silly Donal’,” José cooed, rubbing circles into his shoulders and then pulling back to hold them, giving him a pitying look. “It’s okay to feel jealous. I don’t mind one bit. Why don’t you try it on, hmm?”

Reaching to tug his flannel shirt off, Donald drew it over his head, fluffing up his feathers in the process and causing his boyfriend to laugh softly. With a light shove at José in embarrassment, he gently pulled the babydoll on, feeling it brush down his chest and standing, wriggling his tail in order to shift it down over his stomach and back. Fingers clutching the hem, he inhaled softly and turned, looking unsure but the moment he saw the look on José’s face, he let a smile cross his beak. “How do I look?”

“ _Adorável_ ,” was the response with an intake of breath, and José reached to take hold of his hand, kissing the back of his wrist. Donald’s cheeks flushed a bit darker, glancing to the side as José shook his head. “Do not be ashamed, Donal’, you look just as stunning as I thought you would.”

“Heh. Thanks.” Donald toed the carpet a bit bashfully, then looked at the collar sitting next to José on the bed. “Um…did you want to…do the honours?”

José blinked in surprise before he smiled and motioned for Donald to kneel in front of him, the duck responding by dropping to his knees and tilting his head back. He only knew what to do because he’d watched Panchito kneel himself willingly before José before, and his eyes fluttered shut when he felt the padded side of the leather brush against the feathers of his throat, swallowing. The buckle clinked shut, a kiss being placed on his mouth gently, cheeks cupped and thumbs running circles along the curve of his jaw.

“Comfortable?” he asked, receiving a nod as his fingers stroked through the feathery hair atop his head. José gave him another kiss, sweet as sugar, before pulling back and kissing his cheek. “Good boy.” Donald’s chest felt a little less heavy, the nerves disappearing as soon as those two words appeared. His tail wagged behind him, making José laugh softly again. “Are you my good boy?” He nodded, and José made a motion with his hand. “Onto the bed. Let’s see what tricks my good boy can do.”

Donald did as told, sitting on the bed that was big enough for the three of them, the lacy hem of the babydoll ghosting across his knees as he knelt rather than cross his legs. José turned and crawled on, kneeling as well, and motioned with his hand again. “Roll over.” He dropped and rolled onto his back, then his front, tail wagging as he looked to José, who rolled his hand again, and he did the same back the other way. “Good boy.” A kiss on the bridge of his beak was his reward, his tail going just that bit faster in response. “Roll onto your back.” Donald did as told, laying there and craning his head back to see José undoing the buttons of his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders and along his arms as he tilted his head, looking at Donald with a smile. “Are you ready to earn your next reward?”

He nodded, and felt the bed underneath him move as José came over, kissing his mouth and then leaning up to position himself over Donald’s head, and he knew what the parrot wanted. He felt warmth hit his face from between his thighs and, craning his neck, Donald tilted his chin up, brushing his beak against the green feathers on either side of his vision, nosing the warm spot between them. His tongue flicked out, licking at the warm spot, hands coming up to help before they were smacked gently, causing him to jerk slightly.

“Just your tongue, dear,” he heard José breathe out, voice husky. “If you can make me come using just your tongue, I’ll give you a treat.”

Donald got the hint, lowering his hands to rest on the bed at his sides as José lowered himself slightly to help him with a roll of his hips, lifting his head to slip his tongue along the folds of his vulva, mouthing the heat he could feel coming from it. His tongue flattened, shifting his elbows up so that he could get a better reach since he wasn’t allowed to use his hands, swirling his tongue along the firmness that he could feel. Hearing the moan that came from his boyfriend, he licked again, tongue slipping to the front where his clit sat, pushing and rubbing.

José sucked in a breath at the feeling, bottom lip curving into his teeth as his eyes fluttered shut. He rolled his hips, leaning a little further over Donald to lower himself down as a bit of incentive, hands curling on his thighs. If there was something better than the feeling of one of his boyfriends eating him out, he didn’t know. Maybe the joy he got from dancing, but that was something else entirely. He felt Donald run his tongue along the inside of his sex and lick up into him, delving as deep as it could before it pulled back and did it again, his stomach fluttering.

Donald ran his tongue around in circles, pressing it flat and then curling it in just the right way to flick gently against the other’s clit. He pulled back a moment to rest his aching jaw, then went right back to it, licking deeply and tasting wetness that made him smile to himself, sweeping it through teasingly. He felt his boyfriend shiver, hips moving around him as he worked to get more of that wet to leak. His own hips jerked as he felt José touch them, tilting his head forward to look at him quizzically.

“Don’t mind me, _amor_ , just keep doing what you’re doing.” José gave him a smirk and massaged his thighs, lowering his head to lick at him, kissing the rim and tasting him again.

Donald inhaled sharply, unable to stop himself from lifting his hips towards his partner’s mouth, brow knitting together. So he wanted to play it like that, huh? He whined in the back of his throat, then moved his head back to the middle of José’s thighs, starting to lick and suck in earnest. He felt the mouth between his legs quiver, the beak press into the curve of his leg to scrape gently, the tip of his tongue rolling around and licking and feeling José clench before he moaned against him.

“Good boy,” he murmured against his sex, mouth pressing an open kiss to his clit and roll his tongue down, licking in as his hands took hold of Donald’s thighs, keeping them still while his own moved and shifted. They kept teasing each other, neither wanting to give, before Donald licked, tasting his boyfriend. José shuddered, continuing to suck and mouth at him through his release, hips dropping down as he tilted his head, huffing warm air along his skin. Donald shivered, following not long after José had come, the two of them laying there panting softly as the parrot rolled off, curling against his side and kissing him softly, licking a trail into his mouth.

“Did I…do good?” Donald asked, his chest heaving underneath the babydoll that he had honestly forgotten that he was wearing. José smiled and kissed his cheek, splaying his fingers through the feathers on his chest.

“Of course. You’re my good boy after all.”


	13. Gag/Cream Pie (DonZePan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald shows Panchito his new outfits and gets a reward.

Panchito, needless to say, loved Donald’s new outfits when they were modelled for him upon his return to the apartment. José, of course, insisted on leaving the best for last, perched on the armrest of the couch next to their taller boyfriend when Donald came out of the bedroom, a full faced flush spreading across his cheeks as he displayed the pastel blue babydoll, picking it by the corners and turning to show him.

“I must say, Zé, you really do have nice taste,” Panchito said, leaning his chin on his hand as Donald gave a small sigh, shoulders relaxing now that it was all done. He patted his lap, inviting the duck to sit down and wrapping his arms around his waist when he did, kissing his shoulder. “He looks adorable.”

“He does, doesn’t he?” José leaned back in his seat on the armrest, one leg crossed over the other and a cigar in hand, exhaling smoke on his next breath. “Your collar fits, Donal’?”

Donald tilted his head, having completely forgotten about the padded leather around his neck, reaching to run his thumb along the buckle, nodding. “Yeah. It’s…it’s nice.” He cleared his throat, rubbing the nape of his neck now and looking a little unsure of himself. “I’m…you guys didn’t have to do this for me.”

“But we do.” Panchito kissed his jaw, fingers slipping under the lacy hem of the babydoll. “We love you, Donald. What kind of boyfriends would we be if we didn’t treat you every now and then?”

“I already told you to stop apologising for it,” José said, turning and reaching to kiss his cheek. “Besides, you have done more than enough to have earned it.”

Donald doubted it somehow, but let himself relax into the wandering hands and mouths, simply letting himself feel loved rather than listening to the nagging voice in the back of his head. Panchito’s hands slipped further under the babydoll, brushing through the feathers along his stomach and curling down his legs, José’s peppered kisses slowing down as he left his perch on the armrest and sat on Donald’s lap so he was sandwiched between his two boyfriends, Panchito supporting both their weight.

His hands took hold of José’s hips to keep him steady, lashes fluttering at the mix of sensations and a whisper of breath leaving his mouth as he was kissed soundly, tilting his head into it as José smoothed his fingers along his jaw, feeling Panchito nip and kiss the curve of his neck where the bottom of the collar sat. Fingers skimmed along underneath his chest, the rooster humming against his shoulder as he rested his chin there, watching the way José kissed their lover, tongue licking the corner of his mouth as he started making his way down. Donald gave a sigh of contentment, tail wagging slightly behind him against Panchito’s abdomen.

“Someone’s excited,” Panchito murmured into his ear, hips rocking up against him and causing him to let out a noise.

“He’s been a good boy all day,” José cooed, palm between his legs as though they hadn’t already had sex just a few hours ago. “Want me to get him wet for you, _amor_?” There was an agreeable hum behind his head and José shimmied himself down off their legs, Panchito using his longer ones to pry Donald’s apart with help from the hands taking hold of his thighs.

His cheeks flushed as José got to work, thumb running along the curve of his vulva and placing a kiss to the curve of his thigh, close to his body. Donald felt rather than saw him lick a long line up the middle, one hand cupping under his leg to provide him with some balance as he felt like he was teetering on the edge. José stroked an index down, slipping inside and twisting his wrist so that it moved, tonguing the little nub at the top of the curve in a way that made Donald squirm. He arched in Panchito’s gasp, feeling the rooster cup and knead at the feathers of his chest almost in rhythm with their boyfriend’s strokes to him down there, Donald’s toes curling in the air over José’s shoulders and his head tilted back against Panchito’s. They treated him like glass, and he huffed, cheeks red.

“I’m not gonna break, y’know,” Donald muttered, beak pursed together in a pout.

José pulled back a little, looking at him with a raised eyebrow and then sharing a look with Panchito, crooking his finger inside him just right, drawing a noise from his mouth that made him clamp his hands around his beak. “Well if that’s how you feel about it, _querido_ ,” he purred, smirking wickedly as he leaned back in, tonguing and licking him with renewed fervour.

“That’s not what I…”

“You know how José is,” Panchito chuckled into his ear, pulling his hands out from underneath his lingerie and taking hold of his wrists to stop him from flailing, kissing his neck. Donald posted further before he let a low moan leave him, feeling something underneath where his rump rested against Panchito’s lap. “I know we can be a bit much, love, but…”

Donald shook his head. “D-don’t apologise for it. If I had any problem I would’ve left a long time ago.” He saw Panchito smile softly out the corner of his eye before his neck was kissed above the collar this time, squeaking noisily when he felt José lick into him, hips jerking upward only to be dragged down by Panchito’s fingers.

José gave him one more stroke with his fingers before he pulled back, tongue licking his beak as he drew himself up, kissing Donald before he did the same to Panchito. “He’s all yours, _amor_ ,” he purred, slipping to the other side of the couch as Panchito hefted Donald onto the middle of it, the duck finding himself with his face between José’s legs.

“Looks like he’s all ours,” Panchito replied as he flicked open his buckle, shifting his pants down and drawing his hand along himself, running his thumb around the tip. He took hold of Donald’s ass, prying his legs open as he leaned over. “Ready, _querido_?” A muffled noise was his answer, his lover already beginning to get his own back, mouth pressed to José’s thigh and not receiving a protest, the parrot’s hand running through the feathers on Donald’s head. Without much more hesitance, he pushed in, a groan leaving as he entered tight heat and hearing Donald moan in turn.

He waited until Donald was settled, his beak pressed into the curve of José’s thigh, fingers in feathers, before he started moving, rolling his hips. There was barely enough room on the couch for the three of them like this, let alone in the position they were in, his leg dropping off to the side to keep himself upright as the rest of his body did the work, easing Donald open with a nice, slow fuck while Donald busied himself, tongue deep in José.

Panchito got the full view from his position, watching one of his boyfriends tease the other, José biting into his palm to stop himself from letting any noise loose. Donald’s tail wagged between where his thumbs sat on his ass, the babydoll slipping down to bunch up under his arms from where it had rested around his torso when he was in his lap. It gave Panchito a good hold on his rump, though he did miss the way the pastel blue silk shined against his white feathers.

Donald must have succeeded in making José cry out because a sound ripped through the den that wasn’t from either of them, Panchito raising his eyes to look and yep, José was gripping the side and arm of the couch with his hands now, hips rolling towards Donald’s mouth unashamedly. His head dipped back, showing Panchito the curve of his neck as José rolled his head, bottom lip going between his teeth. Shaking his head, he sped up his own rolls, hips moving with more urgency now.

The sudden increase in pace made Donald’s shoulders hunch, an alarmed quack leaving him and making José splutter before he giggled, then moaned, chin tilting back to his collarbone. Panchito chuckled, hearing Donald grumble under his breath as he licked back into José, using his fingers to get where his tongue couldn’t. Panchito gyrated his hips, watching the way Donald’s entrance sucked him in, groaning low in his throat.

José was the one who set off the, almost, chain reaction, back arching as he came, releasing onto Donald’s hand with a moan. He relaxed back against the arm, settling down and running his fingers through the feathery hair on Donald’s head, kissing his forehead. “So good, _patito_ ,” he heard him murmur, watching the way Donald’s eyes squeezed shut as he came around Panchito, a strangled noise leaving him rather than anything else.

The parrot held him up gently in his arms as Panchito kept fucking him, not quite ready but so close, hearing José whisper words into Donald’s ear as the duck panted, slack in his grasp. Panchito, finally, felt himself tighten, pulling back until just his tip was inside Donald. His release, creamy and white, stuck to feathers and settled into a little pool in the curve of his sex as he pulled away fully, surveying his work with a nod and cupping Donald with his hand, massaging him gently as he collapsed, boneless, into José’s arms.

“You’re disgusting,” he heard Donald mumble, his head resting on José’s lap as he kicked despite it connecting being futile at Panchito, the rooster able to sweep out from between his legs just in time with a small laugh. “He cream-pied me,” he whined into José’s stomach, causing their boyfriend to stifle a laugh with his hand, using the other to stroke it over Donald’s head.

“Poor _patito_ ,” the parrot said, though he lifted his head to smirk behind his hand at Panchito, then gently patted his back. “Would a bath make you feel better?” A murmur of affirmation was his answer, and he raised an eyebrow at Panchito, who shrugged and mouthed “worth it” over his shoulder as he slipped down the hall, drawing his pants back up and going to draw Donald a bath.

Quetzalcoatl knew he deserved it.


	14. Cunningulus (DonPan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald and Panchito enjoy some alone time.

Donald had his head thrown back against the pillows, his elbows slowly failing him in keeping him up and his whole body quivering. His toes curled in the air over Panchito’s shoulders, the rooster tongue deep inside him between his legs and his tail slowly moving underneath his back, feathers matted to his forehead.

It was one of their rare nights alone, José somewhere he couldn’t remember right now, head spinning from the ministrations being played out against him. His hips bucked, stomach pulling as he clung to the bedsheets, fingers curling as tight as they could, a moan coming from deep in his throat. While it wasn’t rare that Panchito ate him out, he could cause sensations through his body that José barely got close to, the kind of spine tingling pleasure that he rarely got.

Panchito curled his tongue, his hands keeping Donald’s legs spread and wide over his shoulders, nosing the hood at the top where his clit was before dragging his tongue up, running over it in circles. Donald quivered and gasped, chest heaving and bottom lip going between his teeth to stop the embarrassing noises from leaking out, heels digging into Panchito’s shoulders as a response, hips jerking upward only to be dragged down by the hands on his thighs.

“Don’t be so hasty now, _patito_ ,” he heard Panchito say, tilting his head to see the rooster smirking at him, causing a flush to cross his already heated cheeks. A hand rubbed and squeezed his thigh, mouth trailing kisses down it before he moved back up, tongue slipping back against wet warmth. Donald was practically dripping wet as far as he was concerned, but he still hadn’t gotten his boyfriend off, so he kept going, curling his tongue as he swirled it, tilting his head to get as far in as he could.

“You’re killing me here,” Donald grumbled out, arm coming over his head to cover his eyes as he desperately wanted to ride that tongue, stomach rolling with his rocks against the bed. His other hand clenched in the blankets, threatening to tear a hole in them as his toes flexed and curled again, a shudder being drawn from him. He felt Panchito run his tongue from the inner walls of his sex to the outer ones, teasing his clit in response and let out a pitched moan, feeling his abdomen clench like his fingers were.

He was close.

Panchito’s hands left his thighs to toy with his vulva and inside him, a squelching noise reaching his ears that made him flush darker, hips bucking now that he had free range. Donald shuddered, then groaned deeply, sinking bonelessly into the mattress as he came at last, a tingling feeling washing over his body as he watched his taller boyfriend stand, settling between his thighs and leaning down to kiss his chin. He tilted his head, meeting Panchito for a lazy kiss, tasting himself on his tongue and grunting a bit against his mouth when he felt him enter.

It felt different every time, but especially since he was feeling incredibly light and boneless from coming just a few minutes before. Donald rested an arm behind his head as he was lazily fucked, Panchito focusing on rolling his hips in a slow, steady rhythm. He stayed where he’d leaned over, peppering kisses to Donald’s chest through the feathers as he fucked him, in no hurry to get himself off now that he’d succeeded with his lover.

“Mmm what do you want for dinner?” he asked casually, as though they were just sitting down watching a telenovela or something. It was so ridiculously casual that Donald couldn’t help but giggle, earning a pout from Panchito. “I’m serious.”

Donald hummed, crossing his other arm behind his head and pillowing it against his elbows, rolling his hips with the motion of the fuck. Now that he thought about it, he was kinda hungry. “Maybe some takeout?” he suggested, staring up at the ceiling and letting a noise leave his mouth when Panchito hit a spot that made his toes curl again, the slow drag of his cock pressing against the inside of him. “Well are you _really_ going to feel up to cooking after this?”

The rooster tilted his head, looking down at him a bit puzzled, pausing. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Donald blinked, then chuckled a bit to himself, a moan leaving him when Panchito resumed his rhythmic fucking. “I…I guess you’re right. You never slow down.”

“ _Así es, patito_.” Panchito leaned down, pressing a kiss to his chest before pulling back up, hands readjusting to grip under his lover’s knees. “So what do you feel like?”

“I don’t know.” Another groan left Donald as his head tilted back over his arms, fingers deep in the blankets underneath him again. “Ask me when we’re done.” He brought one hand up to swat playfully at Panchito, his boyfriend chuckling. “You’re distracting me.”

“Can’t argue with that.” With that said, Panchito’s hips began gyrating again, grinding against Donald’s hips and fucking him long and deep, running his fingers along his thighs. There was something nice about it, being able to lose himself in the rhythm and the thrum of his limp, tired body. His feathers were ruffled, from head to his tail, which wagged every now and then with the next thrust, the next fuck.

Panchito rocked him into the bed, hardly hasty with the need for his own release to come anytime soon, and yet, Donald could feel him when he did, the way he stopped and shuddered between his legs, the sensation of being filled making him let out a noise. His boyfriend pulled out, laying down next to him on the bed and kissing him, tilting his head towards him and both of them humming. The rooster pulled back, tilting his head as he threaded his fingers through the feathers on Donald’s chest, petting him and hearing a noise come from his throat.

“Want to just get takeout?”

“And here I thought you said you were able to keep going,” Donald teased, grinning at him cheekily and receiving a kiss to shut him up, swatting his hand against Panchito’s shoulder.

Takeout it was.


	15. Overstimulation/Uniforms/Intercrural Sex (trio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald never expected his navy uniform to be used like this.

Donald’s navy uniform was usually too warm to wear in Rio due to the type of weather they usually experienced, reasons why he often switched to light flannel or tank tops and, lately, dresses that flowed around his ankles. It tended to sit in his side of the wardrobe, untouched, for days on end before he finally took it out, leaving it to air on the balcony. It was something from an important part of his life, even if he had had to disguise his gender to join the navy, and despite what he walked away from that time with.

José watched him hang it out that morning, coffee in hand and hung over from the night before, perched on a stool at the kitchen island as Panchito made breakfast for the three of them, tossing it around in the frying pan like a professional. Donald saw the thoughtful look on his face when he came back in, but when asked, José just shrugged and said “Later”.

It was later, and Donald now knew what that look was about.

José had asked him if he was okay with something like this, that it wouldn’t bring up some…unpleasant kind of feeling from his navy days, and Donald had shaken his head and reassured him that it wouldn’t, but while he was second guessing himself, it was definitely _not_ going to be like anything he had experienced back then. His uniform was the wrong class for one, but that hadn’t worried José one bit.

Donald rolled his hips, his hand gripping Panchito’s stomach as he lifted his thighs, spreading and taking hold of his boyfriend’s cock with them. He heard him moan, already highly overstimulated from José having his turn earlier, now resting at the head of the bed with a cigar in hand and his arms draped over his knees as he watched. There was a cock ring rested snugly around the base of Panchito’s cock, something he could feel with the movement of his body, when his thighs sunk and rocked.

His uniform shirt was a bit of a stretch due to the size difference between them, but otherwise it fit Panchito, a little loose around the stomach but otherwise just fine. He slid his fingers underneath it, scratching at the skin underneath red feathers as he rocked and rotated, teasing him by not taking him in. His cock was already slick from José’s release, which just served Donald further by providing him with an easy ride, not chafing the inside of his thighs to do it.

“That’s it,” he heard José murmur around his cigar, the scent of it filling his nostrils as much as the smell of sweat and release was. “Make him want it, _querido_ , that’s a good boy.”

The encouragement stirred something inside him, welling in his stomach, a small flutter of pride in his chest. Donald kept stroking Panchito with his thighs, watching his eyes roll into the back of his head and hearing the noise coming from his throat behind his gag. His arms were stretched behind his head, tied to the head of the bed, wrapped around the middle by a length of silken rope José had pulled from somewhere. There was something nice about watching the strongest of them be brought to the brink like this, something inherently beautiful about it. Donald didn’t know what, but there was.

It was there in the way Panchito’s head tipped back when he finally sunk down onto him, letting the other’s cock sink deep inside him as he gyrated his hips, letting a wet groan leave his throat. It felt wonderful, intense, full, in a way that they didn’t experience much, and he knew Panchito was feeling it too because of the look on his face, that absolute abandon. Donald rolled and slowly lifted himself up and down, until he was practically bouncing, mouth wide open and noises leaving him that made him flush across his beak.

“Good boy.” He barely heard José utter those words, his eyes opening from where they had fluttered shut, seeing warm brown eyes right in front of him as José leaned in for a kiss, breathing smoke into his lungs in a way that reminded him of that night in the club. Donald inhaled it, the smoke passing between them in a way that just enhanced the sex, added a different dimension to it somehow.

He didn’t know how, he was still searching for the word that connected the feeling.

José kissed him once more before he leaned down, gently pulling the gag away from Panchito’s mouth and Donald rolled his hips, hearing him gasp loudly when he was able to finally speak. He let a sob rise from his throat, fingers wriggling in his bonds. “ _Por favor_ …”

“What, _amor_?” José asked, running his thumb along the rooster’s cheeks where tears pricked his eyes, kneeling at his head. “What do you want?”

“Let me come,” he breathed out, hips rocking up into Donald and ripping a noise from the duck at the motion. “Let me come, let me come, _please_ …”

“Not until Donal’ finishes like a good boy,” José purred, combing his fingers through the feathers on Panchito’s head. He kissed him gently, remaining there while Donald fucked himself on the other bird’s cock, tail wagging behind him and teeth digging into his bottom lip. He was close, close enough that his abdomen clenched and released, a tease of what was to come.

Then, it happened. His release rippled through him like a wave, vulva tightening around Panchito as he let a low, soft moan leave him, hearing it echoed back to him by the boyfriend underneath him. Donald rolled out his release, rocking gently back and forth before pulling himself off entirely and nearly collapsing on Panchito’s other side. One of José’s hands moved down the rooster’s stomach, undoing the latch and releasing him from the ring around the base of his cock. He came with a sob, shuddering and leaning into his boyfriends as they cradled him while he shivered, Donald undoing the rope next and running his fingers around the burns on his wrists gently, rubbing some soothing lotion into them that José had reached for.

They lay like that on the bed for a while, just listening to Panchito gasp for breath, which slowed to heavy breathing and finally relaxed, curled up on either side of him. After care was important to them, and for that Donald was grateful, nuzzling his neck and pressing kisses to it while José murmured soothing words in Portuguese.

It was a while before one of them broke the peacefulness, and it was Donald, naturally. “I hope you’re going to wash my uniform,” he said, pointedly looking at José who pointed to himself in innocence.

Panchito let out a tired laugh.

Things never did change much around here.


	16. Nipple Play/Body Worship (trio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> José muses on how much he loves his boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know ducks don’t have nipples? The more I write the more I find out things about birds I didn’t need to know.

José Carioca loved his boyfriend.

He loved the little things that he could draw out from Donald – so many different noises and faces, his words raspy and loud and soft at the same time. He loved introducing the duck to new things, to new ways of living, enjoying the moment, the new positions in sex that he could bribe him into. Donald was willing and pliable, like soft clay ready to mold into shape, that he could play with and test and tease until he was ready to unravel like a ball of string.

He sat next to Donald at this moment, his hand resting on his feathery hip and looking down at him inquisitively, a smirk on his face. Donald was looking at him with bewilderment, cheeks flushed a dark red and fingers digging into the booth. The nightclub was pounding around them, music thumping and vibrating in a way that made José want to dance. He tugged Donald away from the corner of their seat, dragging the duck into a standing position and taking both of his hands as he led him to the dance floor, Panchito’s laughter after them drowned by the music as he talked to one of their friends.

If Donald protested, José didn’t hear it, readjusting his grip on his hands and recognising the look of panic on his boyfriend’s face. He gave him a sympathetic look, kissing his cheek to reassure him, then started leading him in a dance. The music was so familiar to José, he didn’t even need to think about it, hips moving to the beat as he led Donald through the rhythm, encouraging him to sway as well as dance.

Dancing, to José, was a form of thanks, for the life that he had been given, for the love that he felt. To be doing it with one of the people that he loved, it doubled the feeling. He leaned in, tilting his head to kiss Donald’s jaw and neck as they danced, pulling apart to see the flush across his cheeks. It made him laugh, giddy, and he wanted more.

The song ended and he let Donald lead the retreat back to the booth, where Panchito was waiting for them, their light jackets in his hand. He opened his arms, sweeping first Donald and then José himself up into a hug.

That had been an hour ago.

Donald sat, his back against Panchito’s chest as he sat on him and his front facing José, who was between their legs. José pressed his mouth against Donald’s shoulder, kissing it lovingly, almost worshipfully, and began making his way downward, his fingers ghosting along their boyfriend’s legs as Panchito rotated his hips underneath him, drawing a noise from Donald’s mouth as he fucked up into him.

José kept his touch light, both with his hands and his mouth. He kissed Donald’s collarbone, his neck, then moved down, tilting his head to brush his mouth and beak against his chest. Panchito’s fucks slowed to almost a stop, simply jostling Donald on his lap with his hands on his hips, his mouth pressed to the nape of his neck. José nipped at his chest, his hands coming up to rub his breasts between them, the sensitive tips rolling between his thumbs and forefingers. It earned him a low moan, Donald lifting his knees to dig his heels into the mattress underneath them on either side of Panchito’s legs.

He kneaded at the breast a little more before moving down, arching his body in able to kiss and lick at Donald’s stomach on the way. Donald hated it, but José loved the way his stomach was so pronounced, his fingers gently kneading at the paunch as he drove the nose of his beak up the centre, looking at him between his breasts. Donald’s mouth was open, cheeks flushed a cherry red and drool leaving the corner of his mouth, José’s name coming with a broken cry from him when Panchito fucked up into him again.

He leaned up to kiss Donald unashamedly, licking a clear line into his mouth from the drool that dripped from it, his tongue meeting Donald’s. José’s hands still kneaded at his stomach, moving his fingers through the feathers there as he kissed him, before his fingers dropped, following the girth of Panchito’s cock up to Donald’s sex. José ran his finger around his boyfriend’s vulva, teasing the already stretched rim with the tip, pressing up into the curve that hid his clit.

Donald squirmed in Panchito’s grasp, his heels digging in and his legs moving wildly before white feathered hands clamped down on them, the rooster rewarding him with a languid fuck up into him at the same time that José ran his thumb against his clit, the both of them earning a cry from their lover. José’s hands ran back up his body, through his feathers, kissing him again and swallowing his next cry as he kneaded his breasts again, teasing him there instead.

It didn’t take long. With the stimulation of his cunt and his chest, Donald came with a cry against José’s mouth, his body shuddering under their hands and beaks, Panchito bringing a hand up to wipe at the tears pricking the corner of his eyes before he shuddered as well, burying his face in Donald’s shoulder.

José Carioca loved his boyfriends. He loved watching them wind down from sex, the way their expressions calmed down and flushed a delightful pink, the way their bodies went slack against each other, Panchito still snuggly inside Donald. He kissed them both, lovingly, worshipfully.

Because that was what José Carioca did.


	17. Collaring/Orgasm Denial (DonPanch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald liked his collar.

Donald liked his collar.

Since the first time José had latched it around his neck, he often wore it around the apartment, simply because he could, and because he loved the looks that his boyfriends gave him. The padded leather rested comfortably on his throat, buckle to the centre of his collar bone, the rest of the strap tucked snuggly into the loop at the side. It was funny to think how far his confidence had come along since coming to live with José and Panchito, that he could wear it around their safe space without much of a problem.

Well, unless that problem came in the form of his lovers.

Panchito kissed the back of his neck as he hovered behind him, brushing feathers away from where they cushioned the collar against his skin underneath, Donald tilting his head back into the touch with a relaxed sigh. The tv was on but muted, and he rested against his taller boyfriend on the couch, snuggled into his embrace as Panchito’s hands wandered.

“Mmm, already?” he asked, tilting his head so he could look over his shoulder at the rooster as he smiled sheepishly.

“Can you blame me?” Panchito kissed his shoulder, fingers slipping up under his shirt. “You’ve been teasing me all day with that collar.” He pressed his mouth to the back of his neck, above the collar, and then below it. “If I had my way I would’ve thrown you down hours ago.”

Donald hummed, lashes fluttering closed as he was gently touched, mouth turning upwards into a small smile at that. Usually the minute José was out the door was the second Panchito pounced on him to get time alone with him, but he hadn’t today, and this sort of explained it. The hands under his shirt ran under his chest, fingers touching but not prodding, and Panchito shifted them so that their legs were stretched out on the rest of the couch, his on either side of Donald’s.

His fingers glided through white, feathery down that ran soft along Donald’s stomach, revealed by the hem of his shirt which was now pushed up, exposing him to the warm air of the apartment. Donald let his hands rest on Panchito’s knees, then pushed the ones on him off and turned around, awkwardly adjusting himself so that he was face to face with the other bird. They kissed slowly, beaks fitting together perfectly before Donald pulled back, leaning on his hands between Panchito’s legs.

“Well, I suppose since you waited so long I should give you _something_ ,” he teased, kissing him again before pressing his mouth to Panchito’s collar, bringing one of his hands forward to palm the soft bulge between his legs.

“You’ve been hanging around Zé too much,” Panchito huffed out, but he didn’t make any other protests as Donald kissed his chest, fingers stroking down the outline of his cock through his pants. He didn’t mind it; it was a sign that Donald was comfortable enough to do something like this. A month or so ago he would’ve been hard pressed to draw out this side of his boyfriend with just a couple of kisses and pets. His head tilted back and he let a noise leave him when Donald deftly unbuckled his belt, sitting back so he could shimmy them off and over the back of the couch while Donald slipped to the floor.

“Well he _is_ our boyfriend,” Donald retorted as he took hold of Panchito directly, his fingers wrapping around his cock, dragging them over the tip and the underside to wake him up further. He adjusted his knees so that the carpet wasn’t digging into them, light on his haunches, before he leaned in, mouth close to the crown as he kissed just underneath it, his tongue flicking out to lick as his hand rubbed his palm around it. If Panchito was going to say anything, it was cut off with a groan, his head tilting back against the couch as he settled back, one arm on the armrest and the other hand going to Donald’s head, cradling it in his palm. The duck swallowed half of him, then pulled back up, a wad of spit dripping from his beak to be collected in order to slick him up, and then down he went again.

_Zé taught him well_ , was the thought that vaguely flickered in Panchito’s head as he watched Donald’s cheeks hollow and felt his throat relax, the rest of him held by his hand. Sometimes he marvelled at him, watched him with a bit of wonder as he walked around the apartment or sat between them like he was born to be there, born to be there with them. His fingers sunk in through white feathers, just slightly matching the ones that took up half his arm.

Donald sucked on him like he was desperate, feeling fingers ghost around the curve of his collar at the top before doing the same to the bottom. It was comforting, drawing a hum from his throat around the cock in his mouth as he started bobbing his head, sucking him in and drawing back until he almost left it, then diving back down again. Donald dragged his tongue up along the underside, looking under the hood of his eyelids to watch Panchito suck his bottom lip into his mouth, the hand at the back of his head clenching as though stopping himself from pushing.

He enjoyed feeling Panchito inside of him, whether in his mouth or otherwise, and it provoked a different feeling each time, drawing noises from his chest as he kissed and licked and sucked on him. Donald always did a thorough job, making sure every inch of him was perfectly wet and aching, thumb running along the vein and then dragging his fingers along the pulsing vulva underneath. He could feel heat coming from it, slipping his index in and hearing the moan it got as Panchito shuddered under his touch, legs spreading wider.

It was sort of amazing, the way such simple touches could draw those types of sounds and expressions from the rooster. Donald drew back up and licked at his tip, leaning up to watch Panchito’s face as he swirled his finger around inside him, then added another. He got to see the way his head threw itself back, the way his knee jerked and hear the whimper that came from his mouth. Donald cooed in the back of his throat, leaning forward to press a kiss to his chest and then tilted his head back down, shoulders hunching once again.

He sucked at him, fingers spreading his sex apart inside and feeling the wetness that came from him. When he felt as though Panchito would reach his peak, Donald stopped again, fingers of one hand wrapping around his cock tight and the other fingers withdrawing from him, much to the cry that reached his ears. Donald sat up straight, literally holding Panchito at his mercy as he met his gaze.

“Do you want to come?” he asked, voice throaty and low as he leaned forward, receiving a nod in answer to his question. He squeezed his grip harder, earning a choked noise. “What do you say?”

Panchito let his eyes slip shut, biting his bottom lip as he let out a whine, shivering. “You really have been spending too much time around Zé,” he managed to breathe out with a breathy chuckle before he was squeezed again, this time a little gentler. “ _Por favor_. _Por favor, señor_.”

“Good boy.” Donald relaxed his grip and stroked him, using his other hand to move against the wet heat underneath him, and the rooster came shortly after, a cry being ripped from his throat as Donald milked him for all he was worth, watching the way he sunk against the couch, boneless. Wiping his hands with a tissue, he climbed back onto the couch to sit next to him, snuggling and kissing his beak. “How was that?”

“Wonderful,” Panchito murmured, returning the kiss to scoop Donald into his lap, earning a squeak of surprise. “But you really are spending too much time around Zé. Let me show you.”

Donald could say, hours later when José got home to find his partners already exhausted and snoozing on the couch, the tv still on and muted, that he was definitely shown.


	18. Latex (DonZe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> José bought new gloves from Daine and wants to try them out.

Donald wondered why José wore gloves half the time.

Though the parrot was probably more acclimatised to the Rio heat than Donald was, having grown up here, he sometimes saw him running his fingers around the rim of them, one hand lifted as though admiring the way that it stretched around his hand. José caught him watching this particular time, cigar hanging from his mouth and smirking at him as he snapped it back against his wrist, causing Donald’s face to heat up.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Shit.

He let out a huff of air that he didn’t know he’d sucked in, drink nearly dropping to the table had he not caught himself and squeezed his fingers back around it before it could. Donald glanced away, his eyes gazing over through the dark, strobe illuminated scenery of the nightclub. José had managed to drag him out of the apartment tonight, telling him he needed to get out more or he’d become a homebody like Panchito, their boyfriend interrupting and saying that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

He felt José lean closer, the tips of his fingers brushing along Donald’s thigh and causing a chill to roll up his spine. He knew that touch, that not so subtle lean far too well, and he looked out the corner of his eye at his lover. José’s fingers were feather light, but the familiarity made Donald tilt his head towards him, meeting his mouth for a kiss. The dark of the club made it thrilling, more so than the first time they’d come here, and he felt José fully cup his leg.

Donald set his glass down and let himself be tugged into the smaller bird’s lap, swinging his leg around to sit on the other side of him, keeping his mouth securely and firmly against his. The feeling of José’s gloves against the flesh of his legs was intense, the stroke of latex shifting up into his feathers as they kissed, then dragged down to his tail. The music pounded like his heartbeat, blood thrumming past his ears matching the rhythm as he pulled back, meeting warm brown eyes.

José’s fingers slipped between his legs, bringing his other hand to his mouth to inhale smoke from his cigar, watching Donald tilt his head forward, his arms coming up over his shoulders. “Good boy,” was he vague murmur he heard against his mouth, smoke passed between them with a kiss, filling Donald with a heady sensation, matching the one starting between his legs at the touch. The strokes tingled his skin, his tail feathers wiggling with the feeling.

Now he knew the reason why José had decided to wear gloves this evening.

Donald’s back arched as he leaned down to initiate the next kiss, hips moving over José’s lap as he felt him stroke, a finger slipping between the folds of his vulva. José smirked at the quiet noise it drew from his boyfriend against his mouth, turning his head to nip the side of his neck that wasn’t covered by the collar he had him wear tonight. Donald would have been a bit mortified at himself several months ago, but that didn’t matter right now, a small hum starting in the back of his throat as he swayed, leaning chest to chest against his boyfriend.

José crooked his finger inward, slipping under the hood and rubbing against his clit to start with, the rest of his fingers and hand splayed out against Donald’s heat as he rested himself in his lap. Twisting his wrist, he managed to change to his thumb, then swiped at the duck’s entrance with his index and middle, sinking into warm heat that he could feel around the latex rubber of his gloves. Daiane had chirped at him when he’d entered her shop that afternoon, waving them around and excited to show them off, and José just had to purchase them, in the same colour as his usual ones of course. He kissed Donald’s chin, feeling around inside him and wriggling in a way that made his lover squirm, cheeks heating up that he could see under the strobe lighting of the nightclub. José pressed his beak into Donald’s shoulder, keeping himself muffled as he felt warmth through the fabric.

He always loved feeling his boyfriend’s heat, the way he could easily make him drip with just a few touches, a few simple wriggles of his finger before adding a second, feeling Donald shake around him. “Weak at the knees already, _amor_?” he murmured, kissing the crook of his neck and shoulder.

“You wish,” Donald muttered back, a soft pant beginning to leave him. He would _not_ be easy, damn it, but it was so hard with that lovely sensation between his legs, tail wagging behind him as he nestled his chin on José’s shoulder. He felt José’s fingers crook inside him, the way they wriggled and scissored and stretched him. He didn’t feel full like Panchito’s cock made him, but it was enough. He rolled his stomach and hips, helping José work him to the beat of the music around them. He’d hate to admit it, but he was definitely wet if the noise floating up to his ears was any indication, a full faced flush crossing his beak.

“That’s it, _patito_ ,” was the purr that he heard, a small sigh leaving him and his lashes fluttering closed as he rocked himself back and forth, bottom lip going between his teeth as he gnawed on it. Donald nuzzled into his shoulder, shuddering as his hips bucked downward, knees digging into the seat as he was brought to completion just by the touch of latex.

José leaned back when the deed was done, removing his hand and wiping his fingers along the front of Donald’s stomach, smearing it through his feathers and kissing his neck. “Good boy,” he said, tilting his head back to kiss him deeply and then tug him off of his lap, drawing him onto the dance floor and making Donald stumble against him, legs wobbly from the treatment he’d just earned. Both of them laughed, though, Donald leaning against José as he lead them in a dance, as though nothing had happened.

“Bastard,” he muttered, earning a grin from his lover, because José knew it was just in jest. Maybe. Possibly.


	19. Cock-Warming (DonPan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy morning means no sex, just cuddles.

Waking up in a warm bed was something that Donald was unsure if he would ever get used to.

So often during his childhood his bed was single bunks with Della, or Gladstone or Fethry if his cousins wanted to switch things up. Growing up on a farm with his extended family meant that his bed was never lonely, sometimes waking up face to face with a grinning Fethry who wanted to snuggle or having Della crawl into his bed in the middle of the night after a bad dream.

Waking between two absolutely stunning birds was, frankly, quite different. He was warm in the best possible way, sandwiched with José’s head resting against his chest and Panchito’s chin digging into the back of his head. Both had their arms draped around his waist, soft snores coming from in front of him, and Donald closed his eyes to enjoy it.

He felt Panchito move closer to him, his hips shifting up against his, so Donald bent his knees, letting those move close too. He tucked his head over José’s, resting his chin on top and settling in again to close his eyes. None of them had to get up early for anything, and according to the clock it was six in the morning. Much to early, especially for José. Panchito stretched behind him, a strangled noise rising in his throat that would have disturbed some, but not Donald. He knew that the noise was the beginning of a crow, the time the right hour for roosters to do so, and Panchito was a rooster at heart.

José made no noise except for his soft snores – nights at the clubs tended to make him sleep through until at least ten am, and even then he struggled to get up. He felt dead asleep in Donald’s hold, so he tried not to wake him as he nuzzled back against Panchito. He stirred again, his arm extending further around Donald’s waist and pressing his beak into the nape of his neck. Donald let a soft hum begin in the back of his throat, resting his head back against the pillows.

The warm nights meant that they don’t sleep in much, if anything, and Donald can feel the length that presses against him from behind. His cheeks flushed a little, though it’s nothing strange, perfectly normal in fact. With little hesitance, Donald let his legs open a little, his beak burying against the top of José’s head to hide his blush in the dark. The strangled noise coming from Panchito’s throat seemed to stop at that, his cock nestled now between Donald’s thighs.

“Mnh, it’s a little early, isn’t it?”

The voice behind him made him jerk a bit, the hands over his left side squeezing his hips a little. Donald huffed, feeling the beak nuzzling his neck smile. “You’ll wake José if we do anything,” he hissed back, swatting the hand roaming along his side.

Panchito hummed and rested his chin in the crook of Donald’s neck, shifting his hips and feeling the slow drag of his cock through his thighs. “Then just like this is nice, eh?” he asked softly, his fingers gliding through the fur of Donald’s sides as he pulled his head back a bit and let it rest on the pillows. He heard a murmur of agreement, the tail sitting in front of his abdomen wagging slightly. It was nice for both of them, the tip barely nudging Donald’s sex teasingly, and Donald knew that if their bedmate was awake there’d be more.

But for now, it was back to sleep.


	20. Hot-dogging/Dirty talk (DonZe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald admits a few things to himself.

As much as Donald liked his time spent with both of his boyfriends, he also appreciated the time spent with them as individuals. When one went off or left the apartment for whatever reason, the other was usually there to spend the day with him, whatever way he wanted, and he was thankful for that. It sometimes meant that he could get a day in without there being anything too…stimulating.

Sometimes.

Today just wasn’t his day.

His fingers flexed in the bedsheets as he felt José’s own fingers sink into him, a small groan leaving his throat. Donald tilted his head, turning it so his cheek was pressing into the pillow underneath it as he wriggled, his tail moving teasingly and knees bending. He felt a bit dry, but that would be taken care of soon, or at least he hoped so. He heard José humming something unfamiliar as he got to work on stretching him and getting him worked up, sinking into his pillow with a sigh.

He shifted his hips as he felt José sink another finger in, beginning to feel the signs of the stimulation working. Donald curled his toes, a small whine leaving him when he felt a kiss be pressed to the middle of his back. There was something about this that made it feel like pampering, although maybe that was just the way José did it, the stretch of his fingers widening his entrance considerably before it flexed and constricted back around them.

“Who’s a good boy?” came the purr behind him, his tail wagging a little unashamedly as his cheeks flushed. “Do you like the way that feels, Donal’?” The clench of his hands must have been a telltale sign because he heard José chuckle breathlessly, beak pressing into the middle of his shoulders. He withdrew his hand, hearing the whine that it earned him, before Donald felt something being pressed into the cleft of his rump, pushing near his tail. He recognised the feeling of José’s strap on when he felt it, the silicone stroking back feathers as José grabbed handfuls of his ass, spreading him.

“José,” he grumbled, burying his beak into the pillows to hide his face. Donald didn’t get embarrassed much anymore, but new things did make him feel that way, and José knew it.

“Yes, Donal’?”

“You’re a real bastard, you know that?”

José’s chuckle turned into a laugh as he rubbed at the ass in his hands with his thumbs, peeling him open at the tail and pushing his strap on through the folds. “ _Sím_ , I know, Donal’.” His voice lowered a few octaves, cheeky in tone as he rocked and saw the duck hunch his shoulders. “But I’m your bastard.”

Donald mumbled a ‘fuck you’ under his breath, body shuddering as he felt the way the rocking was beginning to make him react. Neither of them had a cock like Panchito’s, so when their boyfriend was away, José often resorted to his strap on, his belief being that it wasn’t fair that Panchito got all the fun. Rubber brushed along his backside, and Donald felt himself inclined to agree, though why José got to use it against him was something else entirely.

José used his hands to jerk Donald backward, nestling the fake cock between his cheeks and rocking slowly against him, a huff leaving him as he slowly began to fuck along the cleft. He heard a strangled noise leave his boyfriend’s mouth, smirking to himself as he rubbed his fingers over the ass in his hands, smacking it and feeling him jerk. “You like this, don’t you, Donal’?” he asked with a small hum, watching the way the flesh underneath the feathers turned pink. He smacked it again, hearing another noise be ripped from Donald’s chest, low and guttural. “You like being mine and Panchi’s plaything, ready for us to use as we please, no?” Another smack, the whine that came from Donald needy. “I think we could string you up and leave you in here for when we want, and you wouldn’t mind, would you?”

The sheer idea made the flush of his cheeks redder, though he’d be lying if he said that he wouldn’t like to try something like that. José delivered another smack to his ass, this time on the left rather than the right, dragging the jagged underside of his strap on along through his feathers. Realising he was expecting an answer, he gripped the blankets under his fingers and wriggled his tail. “Y-yeah.”

Smack. He was gonna find it hard to sit after this session. “What was that?”

“Y-yes, sir. I’m yours.”

José scraped the tip of his beak against the middle of his back, along his spine, making him moan. “To do with as I please?”

“ _Sím, senhor_.”

He must have said something that pleased him, because he heard a hum and was given a kiss along the previous beak-scraped spot. “Good boy.” He kneaded the spot where he’d smacked him, knees digging into the mattress behind Donald as he shifted the position of the fake cock. The tip nudged his entrance, still slick and wet from the teasing that his fingers did, and José pushed his way in, the feeling stretching Donald wide open. “You like feeling full, don’t you?”

“ _S-sím_.” He shivered, pushing himself back until the fake dick was snuggled deep inside, feeling José pull himself up and rock gently into him. Donald whined when he didn’t respond in kind, hearing him laugh softly. “You need to do it yourself, _patito_. I want you to do the work.”

He groaned a little in humiliation, but the butterflies in his stomach were the thrilling sort rather than the anxious sort, and Donald rolled his hips, beginning to push himself forward and then rock back, starting up a rhythm that had his knees aching. José kept hold of his ass, running his thumb along underneath his wagging tail, pushing feathers out of their way and then smoothing them back into position. It wasn’t long before Donald’s rhythm became almost like a frenzy, leaning himself up on his hands and tilting his head back, moans leaving his chest more frequent. The other end of the fake cock must have been pressing into José, because he heard him moan in return, and a hand came down to slap across his ass as he rode it without much problem.

Donald hiked his hips up and leaned down, resting his forehead against the pillows as he continued to fuck himself, feeling wetness leaking out and trickle down before he came, pushing his ass back against José’s hips and abdomen, hearing him murmur out ‘good boy’. He panted, looking over his shoulder at the blissful look on the parrot’s face as he pulled out, leaning forward to ruffle the feathers at the back of his head and plant a kiss to his shoulder as a reward.

He didn’t mind the dirty talk, because it was true. José and Panchito could probably do whatever they wanted to him and he wouldn’t mind one bit.

It sent a chilling thrill through his stomach at the realisation.


	21. Branding (DonZe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Panchito is off visiting family, José is a bad influence.

Donald often wondered how he got himself into these situations, and more often than not it could be attributed to his curious nature. Naturally, where José was concerned, anything curious tended to grow into something more, which was how a snuggle and preen session led to him discovering the existence of a tattoo along the lower part of his partner’s shoulder. José tilted his head when he inquired about it, pulling the cigar from his mouth to talk.

“Oh, it’s new. Daiane just added a tattoo shop to her repertoire and she wanted me to – ah what’s the word – guinea pig.”

“Don’t they hurt?” Donald asked, carefully preening the feathers around, his fingers dragging through them as he padded the darker greens. “This guy in my high school – Pete – got one and someone said they heard him bawling his eyes out.”

“Mmm, it might be different. Daiane specialises in tattooing feathers rather than skin or fur.” He inhaled some smoke from his cigar, one knee drawn up to rest his arm on as he raised an eyebrow in Donald’s direction. “Are you wanting one, Donal’? I could ask.”

The duck shook his head, admiring the smoky lines and the thickness in some parts. The abstract design kind of threw him off, especially the knowledge that it was _José_ who got one. He always kinda figured Panchito would get one first. He kisses the parrot’s shoulder, stroking his thumb over the thicker part of the line. “I’m fine admiring yours. I don’t even know what I would get anyway.”

José turned so his left leg was propped up on the bed, placing his free hand over Donald’s thigh and leaning to give him a soft kiss, feeling it returned with a hum before he pulled back slightly. “You could always just get a couple of feathers dyed permanently,” he suggested, his hand rubbing gently at Donald’s thigh as he inhaled from his cigar, blowing the smoke out in rings. “Some people do that. Red and green. Criss crossed here.” His hand trailed up, marking an X on Donald’s chest between his breasts.

“I guess that would hurt less,” Donald said, tilting his head.

_That_ was how he found himself sitting in Daiane’s parlour, almost twelve hours later, hearing his boyfriend talking to her animatedly out in the main shop. Donald almost wished Panchito was there to stop him from doing something stupid, but the rooster had gone home to Mexico to see family for the week. He sat in the dentists-like recliner, legs crossed at the ankle and looking around. The shop was decorated floor to ceiling with pictures, some famous Brazilians he could sort of recognise and others photos of Daiane with friends and clients, he guessed, toes vaguely tapping in the air to the soft music playing in the room.

His eyes fell on one particular photo, spotting a young José and Daiane in full samba dress, and surrounded by what must have been their dance classmates. Something made him stop looking around and keep his eye on it; he didn’t think he’d ever seen José so young and happy, except perhaps when he would drag him onto the dance floor of the nightclub, though he did recognise the look on his face in the photo. That must have been when…

The sound of the beaded curtain being pushed aside and interrupting his train of thought, the beads jingling together as Daiane laughed at something that had been said outside, causing Donald to pull back and press himself against the chair. Both Brazilians looked at him before giving each other a knowing look, José moving to his side while Daiane cleared her throat and wandered to her station, snapping on a pair of plastic gloves.

“Zé tells me this is your first dye,” she chirped, accent thick and making small talk as she bent to look in the cupboards, then stood on her tiptoes and let out a triumphant noise when she found what she was looking for. “Well, despite any rumours he might have started, I’m very gentle, _querido_.”

“Hey now, I wasn’t the one that started that rumour, it was Nestor,” José said with raised hands as he sat down on the stool next to Donald’s chair.

“ _Ah com certeza_ , blame poor Nestor when he isn’t around to defend himself, _seu monstro_. Now, you’re sure you don’t want any more than two feathers done, Donal’?” Daiane asked, shooting José a filthy look as she mixed the dyes, gesturing for Donald to take his shirt off. “I could do an elaborate x on your chest rather than a little one. _O que você acha_?”

Donald paused in taking his shirt off, fingers under the hem as he looked at José who shrugged and made a gesture like ‘it’s up to you’. He pulled his flannel off, rubbing awkwardly at his arm as his chest was exposed, since he didn’t bind like José did. “I guess maybe make it a couple of feathers in each direction?” He used his finger to point it out. “I’m…isn’t dying feathers considered cheating out of an actual tattoo?”

“Psh. _Quem se importa com o que todo mundo pensa_?” Daiane shook up the dyes in her hands, saying the words so quickly that Donald nearly didn’t catch them. “Dye or tattoo, it’s all about what _you_ want, _amigo_.” Setting the dyes down on the table and opening them up, she sat on the other stool, pushing Donald back by the shoulders and gesturing for José to keep him still as she reached to spread his smaller chest apart. “It may be a bit cold, but the dye will transfer to new feathers if and when you molt. _Agora sente-se ainda_.”

An hour later, Donald found himself looking at his chest, where two perfect lines lay across each other in position over his heart. Daiane and José had continued bantering over him, never minding the fact that he was basically between them, and he caught snippets of their childhood together, though heavily in Portuguese. Daiane waved her hand at the register, saying it was so small it was barely worth taking their money for it, and welcomed him to come back if it faded, giving him a list of care instructions.

José gave a small sigh of irritation around a cigar, opening the apartment door and holding it for Donald as he wandered in, going over the checklist again just to be sure he had everything. His chest still tingled coldly, feathers feeling like he’d just been face-painted like he used to get at the county fair as a kid. He felt a small chill roll up his spine as he felt a hand cup his rump, fingers tangling in his tail and he looked up to see José looking at him with electric warm eyes.

There was a kiss passed between them, Donald tasting ash and cinnamon and smoke as he opened his mouth to a roaming tongue, tail wiggling between splayed fingers, his own clutching the paper in his hand. José pulled back wetly, a smile crossing his mouth. “You were a good boy today,” he purred, hand squeezing and gently tugging at the feathers coating his ass.

Donald let out a huff, red covering his cheeks in a flush. “Of course I was.” He shoved at José slightly, faking annoyance at him. “If you want sex just ask.”

José blinked a bit in surprise before he chuckled, kissing him again. “My my, you really have gotten bolder, Donal’.” Taking hold of his hand with his free one, he manoeuvred his boyfriend towards the bedroom, kissing his neck on the way as Donald dropped the list down onto the floor, impatient and turning to face him for a passionate kiss of his own. He heard the grumble beneath his mouth but it lacked fire like it once would have done, showing just how used to him Donald had gotten. What surprised him, however, was the duck taking the initiative and pinning him to the wall with his hands, kissing him once before he started moving down, fingers slipping to shift up along the shirt that he was wearing.

He wasn’t complaining. José let a noise leave him as he chuckled, using his hand to tilt Donald’s chin up from where he was currently making a mark underneath the feathers of his shoulder, a smile crossing his beak. “Show me what you can do, Donal’,” he suggested, using his thumb to wipe away a bit of saliva coming from the other bird’s mouth. He got a smirk in return and he moved them over to the bed with a leading hand, crawling on and turning to sit, watching his boyfriend crawl on after him.

Donald pressed a kiss to José’s beak, then his neck, shoulder, making his way down to press one to his stomach, spreading his legs with his hands as he nestled himself between them. He felt a hand enter the feathery hair atop his head as he started with his tongue, brushing it against the heat he could feel coming from his sex. Donald bobbed his head, tongue slipping along the folds and then pushing them back, which judging by the gentle tugs in his hair was the right thing to do. Using a hand, he slipped a finger inside, wriggling it around as his tongue took up licking and swirling around the clit under the hood, hearing a moan.

José tried to be gentle with the tugs, he really did, but sometimes his clenches became too hard, his hips jerking and legs moving as Donald licked and prodded deeper, stretching him before adding another finger. His boyfriend was practically on his stomach, using his free hand to prop himself up in order to reach him, looking up from beneath hooded lashes as he got him off, fingers and tongue making gentle but urgent motions with them. Hearing a deep groan, he looked up a bit more, letting a smirk cross his beak as he shifted, resting his chin on José’s leg and letting his fingers do the work now that he’d gotten him nice and wet.

Donald twisted his wrist just enough for his thumb to brush against the parrot’s clit, rubbing it there and his fingers moving, feeling José’s legs shuddering underneath his chin, watching his abdomen convulse as he tried to rock forward, huffing out a breath. José shifted his hands to tug his shirt off, then leaned them behind so he could lift himself up off the bed, legs hooking over Donald’s shoulders as he rolled his hips, Donald’s tongue slipping back up along his underbelly to his stomach, then between his breasts, kissing there as he rested between them, feeling his boyfriend close.

And he was. José shivered, thighs clenching around Donald’s hand and upper body as he let go, bottom lip going up between his teeth as he panted, watching the duck smirk and withdraw his hand. He huffed, reaching to brush some feathers back into place on his head as he let himself down, sitting and taking hold of Donald’s face. “I hope you’re prepared to face the consequences of that, Donal’,” he murmured, bringing his lover closer.

Donald’s smirk widened, tongue licking at the thumb running along his bottom lip as he grinned. “You asked me to show you what I could do. It’s not my fault you’re easy.”

There was an undignified gasp and José shoved at him before pulling him in for a deep kiss, cradling the back of his head. There was no way he was going to hear the end of it and, if the hand shaking down between his legs was any indication, Donald himself would be moaning well into the evening.


End file.
